Temptative
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Amy Rose was lost in a confusing and temptative love. She suddenly found herself married to 7 hedgehogs and they are all brothers.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow

Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog is a 24 year old muscular jet black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs, has crimson-red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan, has 6 quills on his head, 4 of which curve upwards and 2 that curve downwards, 2 spines on his back, and a small tail and in his usual outfit, white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and air shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and orange-red tongues, on each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold rings, a long sleeved dark grey shirt, and long black pants.

Sonic the Hedgehog is a 23 year old muscular hedgehog with cobalt blue fur that covers most of his body, tan skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes, has six long quills on the back of his head, 2 spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail, and in his usual outfit, 2 light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot, he also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, a short sleeved black shirt, and long blue jeans.

Amy Rose is an 18 year old curvy rosy pink-quilled hedgehog with jade-green eyes, and peach skin on her muzzle and arms, quills that reached a knee length, bangs, short tail, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved buttoned up red shirt, white gloves, black jean skirt, and red boots.

Manic the Hedgehog is a 22 year old kelly green hedgehog, whose quills are shaggier than Sonic's, chocolate brown eyes, peach skin, and in his usual outfit, a short sleeved dark grey shirt, a reddish-brown vest, light blue jeans, white gloves, black spiked wristbands, and his left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings in a 'punk' style.

Scourge the Hedgehog is an 23 year old green fur colored hedgehog, has a pair of slash marks on his torso, sky blue eye color, and in his usual outfit, a long sleeved black leather jacket, a short sleeved white shirt, a long blue jeans, and black and green leather boots.

Silver the Hedgehog is an 21 year old silver-white hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck, gold eyes, and tan skin, has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are 5 distinct spines flared up and back, the 2 final ones covering up most of his ears, and in his usual outfit, a white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan, the tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold, the rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan, a short sleeved beige shirt, and long grey pants.

Mephiles the Hedgehog is a 20 year old dark grey hedgehog, greyish-blue streaks, green eyes with slit pupils, a pale-skinned muzzle, and in his usual outfit, white gloves, black cuffs on his wrists, long sleeved dark brown shirt, long black pants, and brown boots.

Flare the Hedgehog is a 19 year old bright red hedgehog with chocolate eyes, spiky quills and bangs, and in his usual outfit, white gloves, a short sleeved dark green shirt, long light blue pants, and red shoes.

Paul the Hedgehog is a 21 year old brown hedgehog with light blue eyes and in his usual outfit, a long sleeved orange shirt, long beige pants, and dark orange shoes.

...

Station Square.

Mansion.

Unknown Room.

Morning.

"Mhmmm." Amy said, moaning in her sleep.

Amy slowly opened her eyes as she woke up when the sunlight hit her face and she found herself on an unknown room.

"Good morning..." a male voice said.

Amy turn around and saw an unfamiliar black and red hedgehog. _"Maybe I'm still dreaming."_ she thought.

"Was I that affect about Rouge's wedding...I'm even dreaming of a man I don't even know." Amy said, putting her hands in her long pink quills.

"Dream..?" the black and red hedgehog male asked whispering, next to Amy on the right side. "This is not a dream...you are my wife."

A silence was established.

"What...?" Amy asked, confused.

Amy quickly stood up from the bed and ran through the door to see if she could pass through but it really hurts her head. "So this is really not a dream..." she said, rubbing the top of her head with her left hand.

_"This is how things first started...but now I am so in love with Shadow. He is always teasing me but I take them seriously."_ Amy thought.

"Rose… Rose… Rose!" Shadow said.

Amy was suddenly pushed out of her thoughts to see Shadow getting off of the bed and walking towards her. "Oh..yes Sh-Shadow." she said.

"You seemed to be far away so I called you." Shadow said, his face came closer. "Do you have a fever?"

Shadow and Amy's foreheads touched and Amy blushed furiously. Shadow came even closer.

"Are you blushing because I'm close or because you have a fever?" Shadow asked, grinning.

This is the kind of teasing that drove Amy crazy.

"So I was saying...If we are living together now, we should share the tasks." Shadow said.

_"He is so handsome."_ Amy thought, giving Shadow a little smile

"Okay..." Shadow said blushing slightly, pulling away and turning around.

_"Maybe it is my imagination but there is a slight pink on his cheeks."_ Amy thought.

"I'm getting crazy..." Amy said, whispering so only she could hear.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Shadow asked confused, not blushing anymore.

"Nothing...!" Amy said quickly, shouting.

...

Night Time.

Kitchen.

Shadow and Amy were sitting at the table together as they were eating.

"Thanks for dinner Rose... It was delicious." Shadow said.

"I'm glad you liked it... It's late, you have a film tomorrow, right Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah..." Shadow said.

"You should go to sleep now..." Amy said.

"I'm gonna wash the dishes first..." Shadow said.

"Don't worry about it... I'll wash them." Amy said.

...

10 minutes later.

Amy was washing the dishes while Shadow was drying them. Amy told Shadow 'no' but he won't listen to her anyway.

Amy had a little smile in the corner of her mouth. _"Isn't he handsome."_ she thought.

...

25 minutes later.

Living Room.

Shadow looked tired while sitting on the couch as Amy sat next to him on the left side.

"Rose..." Shadow said, turning around and faced Amy.

"Y-Yes?" Amy asked, nervously.

"If you haven't signed the contract... and... I asked you to marry me... What would you say?" Shadow asked, his face is so close to Amy.

Amy can't even open her mouth to answer.

"Don't worry about it... You don't have to answer." Shadow said, standing up and turn around. "Good night Rose."

"I... I... I would have say 'yes'." Amy said, whispering.

Shadow don't seem to understand Amy because he just gave her a little smile and headed to his room.

"Good night Shadow..." Amy said, whispering those word while Shadow was gone.

Amy can't sleep she was still thinking about what Shadow asked her and how he act when she answered him.

...

Shadow's Room.

Morning.

Amy, in her night clothes, a red nightgown and long black pants, woke up and went to the bathroom as she stood up out all dressed up in her usual outfit.

...

Night Time.

Amy went to the living room and saw Shadow sitting on the couch like he was waiting for something.

"Good morning Shadow.." Amy said, sitting down next to Shadow on the left side.

"Oh Rose... I wanted to tell you not to worry about what I said last night." Shadow said.

Amy felt a pain in her heart. "Why?" she asked.

"I practically forced you to answer me... but... I think we make a pretty good couple." Shadow said.

"I-I think so too..." Amy said.

Amy was suddenly push down on the couch by Shadow.

"Don't say things like that if you don't mean them." Shadow said.

"I mean them...I mean each words I said... I know we are not feeling the same way... But...I love you Shadow...I've always loved you." Amy said.

"Then I guess I don't have to hold back anymore." Shadow said.

Shadow unbuttoned Amy's shirt with his right hand and started playing with her breast with both hands. Shadow took off Amy's lavender bra with both hands and started sucking on her right breast.

"Ahhh... Sh-Shadow...!" Amy said moaning, closing her eyes and blushing.

Shadow chuckled and sucked Amy's right nipple, the most sensitive part of her right breast, closing his eyes. Amy's waist jump as Shadow sucked her right breast harder.

"W-wait..." Amy said, trying to stop Shadow but he didn't stop.

Now Shadow is holding Amy's left breast with his right hand.

"Ahhh...!" Amy said, moaning.

Shadow tongue on Amy's skin feel so good.

Shadow stopped sucking and pulled away, opening his eyes. "Open your legs and raise your breast." he said, whispering.

"W-what...?" Amy asked.

"It will make you feel more stuffy." Shadow said.

Amy blushed.

Shadow noticed that Amy was melting down.

Shadow opened Amy's legs wide with both hands. "Your panties are wet." he said, looking down.

_"It's so embarrassing. I feel nervous."_ Amy thought.

"You don't need to feel ashamed.. You're feeling me." Shadow said, knowing what Amy was thinking.

"Let me know everything about you." Shadow said.

Shadow's words made Amy raise my right breast with her right hand.

Shadow had a satisfied look on his face as he picked up Amy bridal style with both hands and carried her to his room. Shadow got Amy in the mood to do it.

...

Shadow's Room.

Shadow carefully placed Amy down on the bed with both hands then climbed on top of the bed, towering over her.

Amy's eyes widened and she let out a squeak as Shadow grabbed her roughly and pressed his lips to hers. Shadow's lips were soft but demanding.

Amy slowly closed her eyes as she gave into Shadow and she put her hands against his white furred chest.

Shadow's right hand went lower and ran it in circles along Amy's left thigh. Amy began panting as the moisture between her legs was beginning to pool. Amy was obviously aroused by Shadow.

"Say it, Rose." Shadow said running his right hand a little higher on Amy's left thigh. "Say you don't want this, and then I'll stop."

Shadow's right hand was now underneath Amy's jean skirt and inching slowly to her aching womanhood.

Shadow's right hand touched lightly over Amy's lavender panties, and he smirked evilly.

"Well, well... naughty little Rose." Shadow said, lustfully. "If you said you didn't want this, you would be lying."

Shadow pushed Amy's panties aside with her right hand and rubbed across her clit with his right index and middle fingers. Amy moaned loudly from her lips.

Amy could feel Shadow's arousal on her left thigh.

_"H-he feels huge..." _Amy thought, lustfully.

Shadow's right index and middle fingers were rubbing delicious circles on her swollen clit.

Suddenly, Shadow removed his right hand and tasted his right fingers. Amy opened her eyes and she blushed furiously.

"Mmm." Shadow said growling, licking his lips.

Shadow leaned forward to capture Amy's lips, as he began to pull off her jean skirt. The jean skirt was around Amy's feet before Shadow threw them on the right side of the room with his right hand.

Shadow then parted for a moment to remove Amy's shirt with both hands then threw them on the right side of the room with his right hand. The wet material peeled away from Amy's fur and skin leaving her in only her panties.

A moan came from Amy's throat as Shadow gazed at her. Shadow pulled away and looked down at Amy's luscious breasts again, her large breasts and dark pink nipples. Shadow leaned forward and sucked Amy's left nipple into his mouth, licking causing Amy to grasp at Shadow's quills with both hands, closing her eyes.

As Shadow continued his assault on Amy's left breast, he ran his hands down her hips and looped his fingers in her panties pulling them off and tossing them on the left side of the room with his left hand.

Amy laid below Shadow. Nothing was hiding any part of Amy. Shadow stood back to admire Amy. Shadow dreamed of having Amy since they had met, now she was his wife.

"Amy Rose." Shadow said huskily, grasping her long pink quills in his hands and started kissing Amy's neck. "I'm going to devour you."

A moan left Amy's throat as Shadow took off all of his shirt and threw it on the left side of the floor with both hands before he placed his head in between her legs.

Shadow took in Amy's scent then he stuck out his tongue and licked slowly up her wet slit.

Amy jerked at the new sensation. Shadow smirked when he felt Amy's hands gripping his quills.

Shadow then inserted his right index finger inside of Amy, causing her to squirm and groan in pleasure at the new feeling.

Shadow moved his right index finger in and out slowly as he licked at Amy's clit.

Amy was in heaven.

"Oh, yes..." Amy said panting.

Shadow inserted his right index finger and began to move them quickly.

"Yes?" Shadow questioned, gazing down at Amy through glazed crimson red eyes. "Well now you're just pleasing me."

Amy moaned loudly in response at Shadow continued.

Amy could feel a warmth beginning to grow in her stomach, and she knew she was close.

Shadow could feel Amy tightening around his right index and middle fingers, and he withdrew them receiving a irritated growl from Amy.

"Don't worry, we aren't done yet." Shadow said in an amused tone.

Amy sat up as she grasped Shadow's head with both hands, and kissed him roughly. Amy trailed her left hand down Shadow's chest, across his stomach, and let it rest on the bulge in his jeans.

Biting at Shadow's neck, Amy lifted her lips to his right ear.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, what's this?" Amy asked, teasing.

Amy rubbed her left hand across his crotch causing Shadow to growl and throw his head back.

"I guess you'll have to find out." Shadow said through a moan.

Amy smirked and unbuttoned his pants and boxers.

Shadow's erect and rather large, cock sprang out.

Amy's eyes went wide, and Shadow laid on the bed and leaned back, supporting his weight on his elbows to give Amy a better look.

"Like what you see?" Shadow said, arrogantly with a smirk.

Amy grinned and grasped Shadow's cock in her right hand. Shadow sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, closing his eyes.

Amy leaned down and licked Shadow's cock from base to tip and sucked lightly on the head.

Pulling her mouth away with a 'pop' Amy looked up at Shadow as she stroked him with her right hand. Shadow's breathing was shallow and he was biting his lip.

"You're so cocky, Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy said, teasing while slowly pumping Shadow's with her right hand. "I'll just have to put you in your place."

Shadow gazed up at Amy as she leaned down and took his manhood into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Shadow said under his breath and grabbed a fist full of Amy's quills with both hands as she bobbed up and down on his hard cock.

Shadow was pretty large, so what Amy couldn't fit in her mouth, she was working with her right hand.

Amy swirled her tongue around the head of Shadow's cock and then quickly plunged all the way back down his length.

Shadow moaned loudly and pulled roughly at Amy's quills with both hands. Shadow was so close to his release, he wanted to cum so badly but he quickly pulled Amy away.

Shadow rolled them over and pinned Amy to the ground. Shadow leaned down to Amy's neck and began kissing and biting.

"What do... you want?" Shadow asked in between kisses.

Amy reached down between them and grasped Shadow's cock in her small right hand.

Shadow gasped.

"I want your manhood inside of me." Amy said, seductively.

Shadow was more than happy to comply as he positioned cock at Amy's pussy, and smirked.

"Then Rose, it's yours." Shadow said and pushed his cock deep inside of Amy.

Amy arched her back as the feeling was remarkable, painful, but Amy felt so full,closing her eyes.

Shadow paused to allow Amy to adjust to his size.

"Sh-Shadow." Amy said, breathing.

"Yeah?" Shadow asked.

"P-Please m-move!" Amy said, begging.

Shadow was surprised but it disappeared quickly as he was turned on right now and Amy wanted it and he'd give it to her.

Shadow pulled out of Amy and then plunged his cock roughly back into her. Shadow continued this way until Amy was grasping the bed sheets beneath her for support as he pounded mercilessly into her then he pulled out all together, and brought Amy to her back.

Shadow rammed into Amy causing her to moan loudly.

"M-move more Shadow...!" Amy said.

Shadow panted as he slapped Amy's ass roughly with his right hand.

Amy shook her head as all she could do was grunt from the force of Shadow's thrusts.

"O-oh, Shadow... harder!" Amy said, screaming.

Shadow grasped Amy's hips tightly with both hands and pounded into her recklessly.

The bed was moving and squeaking as Shadow and Amy were were making love.

Shadow grabbed Amy's quills with both hands and pulled her head back as he continued his assault. Amy's voice was leaving her due to all of the screams Shadow was causing to spill from her throat.

"Sh-Shadow, I-I'm... I'm going to cum..." Amy said, panting.

Shadow reached around to rub Amy's clit roughly with his right hand as he could feel her muscles tightening around him.

"Sh-Shadow!" Amy said screaming and her eyes rolled back as she cummed with such force that color exploded behind her eyelids.

Shadow couldn't hold out much longer as he could feel Amy clamping around him in pulses, coaxing him to release but he continued.

Amy began to build up once again.

"Ah, Shadow, oh... gosh." Amy said, moaning.

"Rose, you're so damn tight." Shadow said speeding up with his thrusts and then thrust deeply inside of Amy.

Amy came again and it was too much for Shadow, who threw his head back and with a growl cumming inside of her forcefully.

Pulling his cock out of Amy, Shadow grabbed Amy with both hands and laid them underneath the bed sheets next to her.

From left to right, Amy and Shadow both struggled to catch their breath from their lovemaking.

"Sh-Shadow, th-that was a-amazing..." Amy said panting, snuggling into Shadow's white chest fur.

Shadow grinned. "Well, you were amazing yourself." he said, kissing Amy's forehead.

After a minute, Shadow and Amy closed their eyes and fell asleep.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

Amy woke up and find herself next to Shadow, who had his eyes closed, as she blushed while remembering last night.

Shadow and Amy went on his room and he was so attractive. Amy didn't know this side of Shadow. Amy only knew Shadow's caring and handsome side, it was scary. The look on Shadow's face that Amy has never seen before only made her want him even more than she did.

When Shadow and Amy arrived at his room, he closed the door. It was so dark that Amy could barely see Shadow but he knew exactly where she was. Shadow threw Amy on the bed like a wild animal who is eating his prey and ravage her body as soon as possible.

"Thank you...It was wonderful.." Amy said.

"I think last night was wonderful too." Shadow said, opening his eyes.

"Ahhhh... You were awake!" Amy said, covering her face with her hands as she felt a heat all over it.

Shadow sat up and gently took Amy's hands with both hands and give her a sweet and soft kiss on the lips.

"Good morning... Rose." Shadow said.

"G-G-Good morning..." Amy said.

"We will live together only for a month... huh?" Amy asked.

Amy feel an embrace on her back.

"It's not much time but... I will take advantage of each little second." Shadow said.

Amy let her guard down and Shadow kisses her. Amy will make sure each second is a wonderful memory too.

...

1 hour later.

Bathroom.

"Mmm... a shower in the morning is the best." Shadow said.

Amy was standing in front of the mirror. "Huh?" she asked.

The door opened to reveal Shadow.

Amy's eyes grow wide.

Here is Shadow standing there blushing, looking at Amy's completely naked body.

"Ah!" Amy said then covered her body hiding her breasts and her personal area, feeling her face go hot.

Amy looked away from Shadow as she can't look at him. Shadow will obviously notice that Amy's avoiding his eyes but it looks like he's avoiding hers too.

...

45 minutes later.

Kitchen.

Shadow was sitting at the table while walked towards him with 2 plates of food with both hands.

"H-Here's breakfast Shadow." Amy said, setting the plates down on the table.

"T-Thank you." Shadow said.

_"He is so adorable when he's embarrassed. I could almost kiss him."_ Amy thought.

"L-L-Look... Rose...I'm sorry... I didn't do it on purpose... I'm very sorry." Shadow said.

"It's okay... I know you didn't do it on purpose... and this was the first time someone saw me naked on bathroom." Amy said, whispering those last words so that she will be the only one to hear them.

Shadow stands up and walk in Amy's direction. "So... why were you avoiding my eyes?" he asked.

"Y-you were avoiding mine too." Amy said.

"Can I conclude that I'm the first man to see you naked on a bathroom?" Shadow asked, holding Amy's waist with both hands.

"Are you reading my minds or what...?" Amy asked, shyly.

"Guess that's a 'yes'..." Shadow said.

Shadow leaned his lips to Amy's and they kissed. Amy felt something pressing on her stomach. Amy looked down and see the long bulge appear in Shadow's pant.

"S-sorry I was just thinking of last night and..." Shadow said, shyly.

"I guess you can't wait... Even if it's morning right now... I can do an exception for this time..." Amy said.

Shadow and Amy kissed passionately before he picked her up bridal style and they went to his room.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic

Chapter 2.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Everyone in their usual outfits.

...

1 Month later.

Central City.

Amy's House.

Day Time.

A month already pass and now Amy back home. Guess it didn't take long but Amy had great time with Shadow as she expect that he had wonderful moments too.

"Amy..!" a familiar voice said.

Amy looked to see a cobalt blue male hedgehog with emerald green eyes and in his usual outfit was a few feet in front of him.

"Oh...Olgilvie." Amy said.

"I told you to call me Sonic..." Amy said.

"S-S-Son-Son-ic.." Amy said.

Sonic gave Amy a great smile. It's this smile that always make Amy fall for Sonic but I don't know why I don't feel anything.

"How was your little 'vacation'...?" Sonic asked.

"I-It was great..." Amy said, blushing.

"Hmm... Wait... Shadow didn't do anything weird... did he?" Sonic asked.

Amy was surprised. "No! Why do you say that...?!" she asked.

"I knew it... he really did something to you... then... I don't have no choice... We're going to vacation too..." Sonic said.

"What...?! It's too sudden..." Amy asked.

"You can go with Shadow but not with me...?" Sonic asked, giving Amy a sad look on his face.

Amy sighed in defeat. "W-when are we going...?" she asked.

"Now!" Sonic said, walking towards Amy.

"What...?! Now...?! But..." Amy asked, taking a step back.

"No worry... don't forget that I got many houses... and... you don't really need a luggage... so let's go!" Sonic said, grabbing Amy's left hand with his right hand pulled her out of her house.

Sonic closed the door with his left hand and pushed Amy to his car with both hands.

...

Soleanna.

New City.

Sonic's House.

Living Room.

Day Time.

"Wow..!" Amy said.

"Beautiful... right?" Sonic asked., smiling.

"Yes... and... Olgilvie... oh... I mean Sonic... How many houses do you have...?" Amy asked.

"Hehe... I won't tell you... and..." Sonic said then he had a serious look on his face. "When living here... there is 4 rules to respect."

"And...what are they?" Amy asked.

"First... you should only wear something that I prepared for you Second... we should eat together everyday Third...We should take a bath together when I get back to work... and Fourth...We should sleep on the same bed every night." Sonic said.

Amy froze for a moment. "Heh...!" she said.

_"What are these rules about? Is he just trying to flirt with me... or what...?!"_ Amy thought.

...

Tomorrow.

Kitchen.

Morning.

Amy, in a short sleeved lavender shirt and a cream colored skirt, was preparing breakfast while Sonic sat at the table.

Sonic insisted for Amy to not prepare it but she should at least do this.

"Mmm... it was delicious Ames." Sonic said.

Amy went next to Sonic to take him his plate with both hands on the left side when he suddenly raised her skirt with his left hand.

"W-what are you doing...?!" Amy asked, surprised.

"What...? This was the right time to do it..." Sonic questioned.

"And why did you give me this short skirt to put on...? and the t-shirt is showing my breasts." Amy asked shyly. "I can only let you see me like this."

Sonic stood up and walked in Amy's direction. "Hmm...are you saying that I'm the only one... or... I'm the most important one..?!" he asked with a vicious face expression, standing in front of Amy.

_"Why am I in this situation! I said that like that... not like I meant it in another way."_ Amy thought.

"I-I m-mean that I can't get out l-like this." Amy said. _"Wow he's to close."_ she thought.

"If it's what you mean... why are you blushing like this...?" Sonic asked, grinning.

"S-Sonic, it's time for you to go to work, right?" Amy asked, flustered.

"Yeah but... I don't know if I should go today." Sonic said, putting his head on Amy's breasts. "Maybe I should stay here today..."

"N-No! You should absolutely go...and." Amy said.

"Hmm..?" Sonic asked.

"Could you... please remove your head...?" Amy asked, shyly.

"What is wrong with where it is..?" Sonic asked, looking so innocent.

"Euuhhh... It's making me feel uncomfortable..." Amy said, shyly.

Sonic pulled away. "Fine... then... I will do that!" he said, putting both of his hands on Amy's breasts.

Amy's face flushed on a bright red. "Ahhhh!" she said.

Sonic started fondling Amy's breasts.

_"H-He i-is h-holding m-m-my breasts!"_ Amy thought. "S-Sonic...please stop doing that..." she said. _"He is playing with my breast."_

"If you really want me to stop... just push me away..." Sonic said, smirking.

"Ahh...y-you know I can't.." Amy said.

"Why can't you...?!" Sonic asked looking straight down at Amy, his piercing emerald green eyes that can see through everything. "Mhmmm... looks like I got to go to now... or else... I wouldn't stop." taking his hands off of Amy's breasts.

A small sigh escaped Amy's lips.

"Don't misunderstand..." Sonic said.

Amy looked up at Sonic.

"We will still continue later..." Sonic said, smirking evilly.

...

Night Time.

Living Room.

_"Oh god! Sonic will be here in any minute! I got to go to sleep now or..."_ Amy thought, swallowing her words. _"But maybe I should at least say welcome back home to him. While thinking about what I should do."_

"You're thinking if you should go to sleep or wait for me to say 'welcome back', right?" a familiar male voice asked.

Amy turn around with fear when she recognize this voice. "S-Sonic!" she said, Sonic's full name without thinking.

"Are you that surprised to see me?" Sonic asked.

"I was going to bed now... so have a good night..." Amy said then walked towards the stairs direction.

"Do you know that when you're trying to escape from me...? It only make me want you more..." Sonic asked, smirking.

Amy froze when she heard foot steps coming toward her. On less than a second Sonic was in front of Amy and her back was on the wall.

"I-I think you should go to sleep... you will go to work early tomorrow..." Amy said.

"I don't think so!" Sonic said then he lift Amy up with both hands and sped towards his bedroom.

"S-Sonic..!" Amy said.

Sonic threw Amy on the bed and took off his jacket.

Amy's heart is beating so fast.

"Tonight, I will make you mine, Amy..." Sonic said, tossing his jacket on the floor with his right hand.

Sonic climbed on the bed as his body was now on top of Amy's.

Amy could feel Sonic's warm body.

"Please stop teasing me..." Amy said, turning her face to the right side.

"Who said I was teasing you...?" Sonic asked.

Amy's eyes grew wide at Sonic's sweet voice.

"I'm serious about this..." Sonic said, his mouth came closer. "I love you Amy." then captured Amy's lip's in a deep kiss, closing his eyes.

"Mhmm..." Amy said, putting her hands on Sonic's chest while trying to push him away.

Sonic's hands were touching Amy's body and ends up on her breasts.

Amy suddenly thought of Shadow as her chest hurt while thinking about what she's doing with Sonic.

Sonic opened his eyes and stopped kissing Amy. "You're thinking about him, right? You think what we are doing is no good..." he asked, raising his head. "Then I'll make you forget about him and his touches right now."

Sonic's words surprised Amy and she tried to sit up but he became more forceful at her actions.

_"No... No... No... Shadow..."_ Amy thought.

"You will be mine and no one else's." Sonic said.

Amy couldn't push Sonic away as she never imagined that he was so strong.

_"I... I... I'm... sorry... Shadow..."_ Amy thought, sadly.

Sonic's body cover Amy's body even more and she can feel his warmness. Amy felt her temperature go up and her body was hot.

_"I need Shadow right now. Come to think of it. Olgilvie never goes this far. What happened to him."_ Amy thought.

"You want to ask me why am I doing that?" Sonic asked.

"Eeek... How do you know...?!" Amy asked, surprised.

"I know you very well... And I'm doing this because I feel I'm losing you... so before I completely lose you, I want you to at least feel me... Please... let me continue..." Sonic said, his eyes were showing seriousness.

Amy pulled her hands away from Sonic's chest.

_"Maybe I should let him do... that could be a way I could thank him. Shadow... I'm so sorry."_ Amy thought. "O-Only this time then..." she said.

Sonic gave Amy a great smile.

Amy became surprised when Sonic's lips landed on hers again, closing his eyes. Amy slowly closed her eyes as she gave in.

Sonic continued to kiss Amy like a starving man, hearing her moans.

Amy was so sweet but at the same time so damned tempting. Sonic wanted to kindle the fire that was in Amy even though he found it so arousing. Sonic wanted Amy to be submissive to him and tend to his every need and desire. Sonic wanted Amy to love him and shower him with affection just like Shadow had done with her and his father did with his mother, but mostly he wanted to ravish her until she could no longer walk.

_"Oh how I longed to show her the dark lustful ways in me. How I could be absolute feral animal but at the same time be loving and caring and wanting to give the woman the most earth shattering pleasure before their own."_ Sonic thought.

And of course Sonic wanted Amy to do sexual favors for him. Sonic shuddered in pleasure at the thought of Amy going down on her knees in front of him with eyes full of desire and her practically begging for him to let her suck his cock off into a complete darkness.

Sonic groaned when he pictured Amy tiny hot mouth on his erect shaft and grounded his hips harshly against Amy's causing him to hiss in pleasure when his erection rubbed hard against her. The pleasure caused Sonic to deepen his kiss and pour all his passion into Amy.

Sonic noticed that the whole time he was blissfully and roughly enjoying himself on top of Amy that she was turning red as a tomato below him. Sonic took off Amy's shirt with both hands before he it on the floor with his left hand.

Sonic purred and caressed Amy's left cheek with his right hand.

"Please, I want you to kiss me." Sonic said.

"I-I don't know..." Amy said, shyly.

Sonic growled in arousal and he smirked to Amy's shyness towards him, he bent down and softly grazed his teeth around her neck and sucked her sweet skin roughly into his mouth.

Amy gasped in pleasure and squirmed a little bit when she felt Sonic suck on her neck.

"Y-Yes, S-Sonic...!" Amy said, blushing.

Amy became disappointed when she felt her skin being released and smack back into place. Suddenly, right when Amy felt the throbbing pain start to fade, she felt another pleasure similar to the one on her neck, except this time it was in the swell of her now very exposed right breast from when Sonic gently grabbed it with his left hand.

"Please!" Amy said crying, seeing her vision blur from the forming tears in her eyes. "Please I'll do anything. Just stop teasing me!"

Sonic let up off Amy's right breast and looked her fiercely in the eyes.

"Then kiss me." Sonic said, caressing Amy's left cheek with his right hand for a moment before he stopped.

Amy softly sighed before she sat up to follow Sonic's command.

Sonic groaned when Amy's soft, sweet lips came in contact with his hungry ones, both of them closing their eyes. Sonic kissed Amy like a mad man and growled in pleasure when he felt her lips match the pulse of his. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck.

Sonic tried to pull Amy closer to him with both hands to feel the length of her body and her full round breasts against him but he felt her reluctance. Sonic growled against Amy when he now felt her hands running in his quills.

Sonic moaned and moaned in pleasure as he felt Amy's lips move in sync with his. As the kiss grew heavier Sonic opened Amy's mouth with his and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Amy jumped in shock from the intrusion, but she quickly gave in. Amy suddenly felt Sonic's wandering hands start to travel up her torso, which oddly enough made her breasts start to ache once again under her bra. Amy moaned when she felt Sonic's hands take off her bra with both hands tossed it on the floor before his left hand firmly grasped her right breast and surprised herself when she actually felt herself arching eagerly into his left hand.

Sonic continued to squeeze the mound of sensitive flesh in his left hand, causing Amy to buck her hips into his. Sonic groaned and slipped his right hand inside Amy's bodice and grasped the left breast that fit so perfectly in his right hand.

Amy groaned loudly which caused her to become slightly embarrassed and her humiliation was quickly replaced by another loud moan, but this one was louder since Sonic moved his mouth to her neck.

Sonic began to pinch her right nipple with his left fingers and rolled it around with his left palm, causing Amy to pant and her hips to buck wildly.

Amy pulled away from the kiss, opening her eyes. "Stop, please teasing me!" she said squealed when she felt Sonic pinch her right nipple particularly hard, but moaned when he rubbed it softly with his left hand.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Sonic asked in a husky voice his lips close to Amy's right ear.

Sonic licked Amy's right ear and was delighted when he heard her moan desperately.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Sonic said slyly then started to rub himself roughly against her.

Amy moaned softly again.

Sonic smirked and lifted himself slightly. For a moment Amy thought Sonic was going to the bathroom, but that thought quickly went away when she saw him pull her skirt up to her hips.

Sonic slipped his right knee between Amy's thighs as he situated his body so that his heat was aligned with Amy's womanhood.

"Now be a good girl and just lay back and feel." Sonic said then he started kissing Amy's mouth again and grinding savagely against her wet core.

Amy gasped for many reasons. Mostly in shock from how hot and big Sonic was, how delightful it felt, and how rough he was being.

Amy couldn't contain her moans anymore.

Sonic was delighted in the sounds Amy was making and wanted to hear them more often and much louder.

Sonic moved his mouth to Amy's breasts and started kissing them lightly and nipping them softly. It was music to Sonic's ears when he heard Amy's cries of pleasure echo through the large room.

Sonic started bucking frantically when he knew that both him and Amy were about the come undone and he smiled devilishly when he felt her hips matching his movement.

"Just let go Amy." Sonic said softly in Amy's right ear. "Just let go and shout my name into the heavens."

"Ooooh-uh!" Amy said, moaning.

Amy tried to restrained herself but she didn't want to give Sonic the satisfaction of seeing what he was doing to her. Amy knew she was failing miserably.

Sonic could feel Amy's reluctance. Sonic frowned slightly and he was too close to his release for his liking and Amy had yet to find her own. Sonic was aggravated that Amy was able to restrain herself so well but he still knew exactly what to do.

Sonic reached between them and touched Amy's wet pussy through her panties with his left hand, causing her to shout louder.

"Oh yes!" Amy said, shouting. "Yes! Oh... Oh! Oh please!"

Sonic smiled when he heard Amy's begging for her release. Since Amy's undergarments were so wet, Sonic quickly felt her throbbing clit through them and pinched it with his left hand.

"Sonic!" Amy said loudly, pushing her hips into his left hand and manhood.

"Amy!" Sonic said yelling, his orgasm came to him.

Sonic took off Amy's skirt and panties before he took off all of his clothes.

Sonic nipped up Amy's chest to her neck, leaving red teeth marks on her creamy skin.

"So you really do want this." He said into her ear before nipping her earlobe.

"Y-Yes!" Amy said moaning, giving into her desires.

Sonic took advantage of the answer and captured Amy's lips again. Sonic slid his hands under bottom and lifted Amy off the bed. Amy wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist and her arms around his neck again. Sonic pinned Amy to the bed, freeing his hands. Sonic positioned his cock at Amy's pussy and thrusted into her. Amy grabbed a handful of Sonic's spiky quills as she let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the room.

Amy arched her back pushing her chest out giving Sonic another chance to devour her breasts again. Amy bucked her hips matching the speed that Sonic took. Amy's desires were getting the best of her and she knew that they shouldn't be doing this here but this feeling was getting stronger with every thrust.

"Faster... Sonikuu." Amy said.

Sonic complied with a speed that Amy didn't seem to expect, driving her even closer to her peak again. That wasn't enough for Amy, she wanted more of Sonic. Amy pulled Sonic away from her left breast to her lips, devouring him. Amy dug her nails in Sonic's quills as she felt her climax coming again. Amy pulled away from Sonic's lips as an orgasm overcame her.

"Sonic!" Amy said.

"Amy!" Sonic said.

Amy started panting from being so tired.

Sonic pulled him and Amy under the sheets as he held her closely on the right side.

"See my love." Sonic said panted heavily, softly brushed her quills with his right hand. "See what I can offer you? I can give you so much more, and make it feel a hundred times better if you'd just give into me and tell me you love me."

"Th-thank you..." Amy said.

Sonic dipped his face into Amy's breasts and started kissing and licking them.

"I know you enjoyed it from how loud you shouted my name." Sonic said, smirking in between Amy's breasts.

Amy started to fall asleep. Sonic looked up to see Amy sleeping before he moved up and kissed her on the right side of her cheek. Sonic soon fell asleep as well.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

Amy slowly woke up and looked around to room and morning sun to see Sonic still asleep. Amy suddenly felt sore in between her legs.

_"Sonic was too forceful last night. I can't even move yet. And I'm too close to him."_ Amy thought.

"I'm sorry..." Sonic said.

_"He was awake all this time...?!"_ Amy thought, surprised.

"For what?" Amy questioned Sonic.

Sonic opened his eyes. "You can't move...right?" he asked.

_"He notice!"_ Amy thought.

"If you could move... you would not stay in my arms like that... thinking about it like that is not a bad thing that you can't move..." Sonic said, sitting up.

"I-I can move..." Amy said, trying to sit up. "Ahh!"

_"It hurts._" Amy thought.

"See... don't force yourself... Let's stay here a little more." Sonic said.

"I-I can't!" Amy said.

"Are you that embarrassed about what happened last night?" Sonic asked.

"N-No!" Amy said, shyly.

"I can tell it's that by you answer." Sonic said, grinning.

Sonic's smile is contagious.

Amy suddenly laughed too. "You should go to work Sonic." she said, going back next to Sonic.

"I'm not going today." Sonic said.

"What? Why?" Amy asked, confused.

"Can't you tell?" Sonic asked, coming closer to Amy's ears and whispered. "It's the first time you accept to stay in bed with me... I'm not gonna let this pass."

Amy's heart start to beat faster.

"S-Sonic...d-don't say it like that..." Amy said.

"What..? It's the truth." Sonic asked, holding Amy tighter than before.

"You got to go to work..." Amy said.

"Fine... But only if you give me a kiss..." Sonic said.

"What...?! No!" Amy asked.

"Then... I'll stay here with you." Sonic said.

_"If he stay's here..."_ Amy thought.

"No one know what could happen." Sonic said, finishing her thoughts.

"F-Fine." Amy said then she cupped Sonic's face with her hands then kiss him, closing her eyes.

Sonic respond to Amy's kiss which make it deeper, closing his eyes.

Amy stopped kissing Sonic and pulled away from him, opening her eyes.

"G-G-Go to work now..." Amy said, turning around for Sonic to not see her face.

"Nope..." Sonic said, grinning.

"What...?! But you said..." Amy asked.

"Do you really think I would go to work after that...? You only make me want you more." Sonic asked.

Amy blush deeply.

"And don't worry I got a day off today." Sonic said.

"What? So I kissed you for nothing Sonic." Amy asked.

Sonic laughed which made Amy laugh too. Amy put her head to Sonic's comfortable furred chest and his embrace her tightly with both hands.

_"It feels so good to be in Sonic's arms."_ Amy thought.

And without realizing it, Amy fell asleep.

...

1 Month later.

Central City.

Amy's House.

Day Time.

Sonic and Amy, in her usual outfit, felt great to be home but at her surprise, Shadow, Scourge, Manic, Silver, Mephiles, Flare, and Paul was waiting for them in front of the house.

_"What is happening here?!"_ Amy thought.

"Amy!" Shadow, Scourge, Manic, Silver, Mephiles, Flare, and Paul said.

Shadow and the others ran towards Amy.

Sonic got out of the driver's side of the car and Shadow, Scourge, Manic, Silver, Mephiles, Flare, and Paul all look at him angrily.

"W-What...? Why those eyes guys...?" Sonic asked, nervously.

"Are you alright Amy...?" Scourge asked.

Amy was pulled away and she found herself in Scourge's arms.

"Scourge!" Shadow, Sonic, Manic, Silver, Mephiles, Flare, and Paul all screamed again.

Shadow put Amy behind him as if to protect her from the others.

"Ummm... Guys... What is happening here...?" Amy asked, confused.

Shadow, Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Silver, Mephiles, Flare, and Paul all look at Amy.

Silver was the first one to speak. "Y-Y-You were with S-S-son..." he said but was cut off by Scourge, who finished it.

"You were with Sonic...?!" Scourge asked.

"Umm...Y-Yes..." Amy said, shyly.

Paul ran and lifted Sonic up in the air by his shirt with his right hand. "Did he do something to you Amy?" he asked.

"N-N-No!" Amy said stuttering, blushing.

Shadow, Scourge, Manic, Silver, Mephiles, Flare, and Paul all saw that Amy was uncomfortable and pretended to trust her.

"What...? Amy... You didn't like it...?" Sonic asked, turning to Amy as if he was about to cry.

"T-That's not what I mean..." Amy said.

Sonic grinned. "I know." he said.

"What didn't you like...?!" Manic asked.

Amy felt the look of Shadow, Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Silver, Mephiles, Flare, and Paul on her.

It was scary.

"Hmph... anyway Amy... Today your going with me to a meeting..." Scourge said.

"What...?! B-But I just came back..." Amy asked, sadly.

Scourge looked down at Amy.

"So... you came from a vacation with Shadow then went with Sonic... I'm only asking for one night..." Scourge said.

Scourge reminded Amy of Sonic before we went to the vacation.

"You're All the same..." Amy said sighed, muttering.

"Huh... What?" Scourge asked, curiously.

"I said fine I'm going with you." Amy said.

...

2 hours later.

Amy's Bedroom.

Amy finished preparing herself and immediately went to the meeting with Scourge. Amy was in a soft pink dress shirt, a black blazer, a black skirt, and black low heel shoes.

...

3 hours later.

HEXAeco.

The meeting was now done.

"You did a good job as my wife... Would I give you a little thanks gift for that." Scourge said.

Scourge's face came closer.

Amy put her hands to Scourge's chest as if to stop him. "No! I-I'm fine." she said.

"Well, guess it's for later." Scourge said, pulling back his face.

"It's already that late... We'll stay at this hotel for tonight." Scourge said.

Amy froze when she remembered what happened when she was alone with Shadow and Sonic.

_"What will happen now...?"_ Amy thought.

"Come on, Amy... let's go." Scourge said.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	3. Chapter 3: Scourge and Manic

Chapter 3.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Everyone in their usual outfits.

...

Aquatic Blue Hotel.

One of the Rooms.

Night Time.

Living Room.

From left to right, Amy and Scourge were sitting on the dark grey couch.

"Amy..." Scourge said.

"Hmmm..." Amy said, looking up at Scourge.

"Don't be that nervous... I promise I will not do anything to you." Scourge said.

Amy suddenly stood up from the sofa. "I-I'm going to take a shower!" she said then quickly exited the living room and went into the bathroom while her heart was pounding.

_"I should take a quick shower then go back."_ Amy thought.

...

30 minutes later.

Amy finished taking her shower and went back into the bedroom and here was Scourge sleeping like a little baby on the right side of the bed.

Amy grinned a little bit. "You were busy... right?" she asked.

"Not really..." Scourge said, his eyes opened.

Amy felt anxious.

"I already told you right?" Scourge asked, sitting up.

"W-What?" Amy asked.

"You don't need to be so nervous." Scourge said.

"I-I'm not nervous!" Amy said, suddenly crying out without realizing. "S-Sorry..."

Amy felt like she was floating and realize that she was on the bed and Scourge was on top of her.

"It's okay... but if you want to apologize... just sleep with me tonight." Scourge said.

"What...?!" Amy asked, her voice echoed in the room. "I-I can't!"

"Oh... I see that someone is thinking about naughty things." Scourge said, having a teasing look on his face. "I just meant that we both sleep on the bed... but if you want us to have sex, I will gladly do."

"You're kidding, right?" Amy asked.

"What makes you think that?" Scourge asked.

"You said you wouldn't do anything to me." Amy said.

"You trust me that much...? I'm a man and there is some desires that I can't control." Scourge asked.

"If you do something than you're a liar, a beast and a monster." Amy said.

"Guess I can become a beast, and a monster only when I'm with you... but certainly not a liar... I wouldn't do that if I was lying." Scourge said.

...

7 minutes later.

Amy found her arms hand cuffed to the bed, only in her shirt, and a black bra and black panties. Amy did try to stop Scourge but a women can't win over a man.

"Why are you doing this... please stop...!" Amy said, feeling tears coming out of her eyes.

"I won't stop...Shadow and Sonic already made you theirs... now it's my turn." Scourge said.

Amy felt her cheeks go red when Scourge said that.

"And... It would be great." Scourge said.

Amy's anxiousness grew as Scourge gradually made his way around the bed to do the same with the other.

Scourge's axe blue ice smell wafting Amy's senses as he leaned over to her. Scourge always smelled so good. It was so unfair.

Scourge stepped back approvingly admiring his work. Amy laid on the the bed, quills messily draped around her, arms spread vulnerably above making her tender breasts much more apparent. A hard blush spread onto Amy's cheeks. Amy's eyes closed as she bit her lips in slight embarrassment.

"Damn." Scourge said, whispering as he hungrily licked his lips.

Scourge grinned.

Tonight was the night Scourge would make his little pink hedgehog female his.

Scourge wanted Amy horny, really really horny.

Leaning over and leveling Scourge faced down to Amy's, he crushed his lips with hers. Lightly nibbling Amy's bottom lip before sucking on it. Amy thrusted her tongue between Scourge's and he met hers with the same growing stamina. Getting more heated and rough, Scourge dominated the kiss. Grasping Amy's head with both hands, Scourge climbed on top of the bed over Amy's tiny frame with his tongue exploring her mouth. Amy threw her legs around Scourge's waist and grind into him, feeling the delicious friction of his manhood rub on her growing womanhood.

Scourge's hands grasped Amy's waist forcing her still and pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathing heavily.

"This will be payback from last time." Scourge said, whispering.

Amy's heart froze.

Scourge gave Amy a devilish grin before swooping down and attacking her neck and he trailed down light kisses before finding a spot he liked and letting his wet tongue caress her skin. Scourge nibbled and sucked making electric sensations spread throughout Amy's body. Scourge's hands kept Amy's hips hostage, tamed and still, causing a certain spot in her body grow wet and needy.

Scourge's right trailed up to the left side of Amy's stomach before slowly moving it underneath the shirt.

Scourge roughly bit Amy's neck as his right hand ran over Amy's peach smooth and soft skin. Scourge could feel Amy's drumming heart underneath his tongue and gliding fingertips.

Scourge's exploring right hand paused at the feel of Amy's bra and he patted the fabric fighting the urge to grope her. Scourge cupped Amy and held still.

Scourge had to hold back.

Scourge wanted to, no, he would drive Amy insane before be gave in. Scourge wanted Amy drowned in lust. Unable to think, talk, or feel anything other than Scourge.

Scourge felt like he was dragging this out because, let out a tiny musical whine and the sound went straight to his groin, making his pants feel tighter and hotter, Amy will be the end of him.

Amy felt Scourge's groan as he switched to kiss the other side of her neck and she attempted and failed to wiggle her hips from his unavoidable grasp.

"Why was Scourge going such a torturous pace?!" Amy asked.

It was killing Amy as her breasts ached to be touched, not get such light touches. It was getting unbearable.

"Scourge, please." Amy said, letting out another disapproving moan.

Amy felt a smile on Scourge's lips as her gave her throat another hard suck. Scourge continued to put no pressure on Amy's left breast as his mouth moved up her neck and stopped at the place her jaw met her left ear. Scourge's heavy breathes left soft tingling touches on Amy's left ear, his teasing right hand near her chest suddenly disappeared.

Before Amy could voice her unhappiness, a there was a sudden sound of fabric ripping. Cold air hit Amy's skin as the hungry lime green hedgehog male leaned away, giving her a glazed look, with his left hand holding her ripped shirt and bra while his right hand held a knife. Scourge's eyes locked intently onto Amy's cold erecting nipples.

"Damn." Amy said, whispering.

Scourge's eyes hungrily wandered around Amy's body. Taking in Amy's long messy rosy pink quills, jade green eyes, swollen red lips, flushed cheeks, and red love bites throughout her neck. Scourge glanced at Amy's perfect tender boobs and puckered nipples before focusing on her black panties.

Scourge licked his lips.

There was a dark stain growing in the center of Amy's panties. To see Amy this wet, this horny, reminded Scourge of his own hardened flesh. It was so hot and bothered that it was border lining painful. Scourge would have to take care of it soon and his slow intentional pace was affecting him just as much as Amy.

But not yet. Scourge wasn't going to give in just yet.

Scourge finally groped Amy's breasts with both hands. They were so soft and warm as Scourge squeezed them as his thumbs rubs the nipples making Amy bite back her sounds.

"You like this, don't you?" Scourge asked, so focused on Amy's hazed expression.

"Y-Yes, please don't stop, ah-" Amy said heavily breathed.

Scourge took Amy's perky right nipple into his mouth, eagerly rolling his tongue around it. Scourge pushed it in, nudged it side to side, swirled his tongue before giving it a nice hard suck.

Amy trembled as tingly sensations ran throughout her body. Scourge's hot and wet mouth trapped the sensitive peaks of Amy's breasts. Each wonderful stroke of Scourge's playful tongue shot something down to Amy's womanhood. It was slowly building, making a heavy restless puddle of need. Amy clutched her hands in tight fists.

Scourge switched to Amy's left nipple giving it the exact same treatment, torturing her with his mouth.

Once wet enough, Scourge let it go with pop. Kissing his was down Amy's smooth stomach, Scourge slowly pulled down her panties with both hands and he made a sound at the back of his throat when he saw her naked dripping wet mound.

Amy looked away, feeling slightly ashamed.

Sensing Amy's negative feelings, Scourge kissed her thighs, his warm mouth leaving a trail of saliva as he made his way around her breasts. Having Amy feeling embarrassed will not do. Scourge wanted Amy lost of inhibitions and crazed in a lust.

The closer Scourge's lips got to Amy's center, the more raggedly her breaths became. Amy's hands started to fight against her restraints.

"Scourge!" Amy said, whimpering.

"Yes?" Scourge asked, his own irregular breaths touched Amy's sensitive nether lips.

Amy's body trembled as she felt area ache in heat.

"Please, stop teasing me." Amy said, pleading.

Scourge licked closer but not close enough to Amy wanting desire. Amy's heart pounded frantically against her chest.

Scourge's eyes glossed over.

Amy's wet pussy had began to open and clench, begging to be thoroughly fucked.

"Man, she was so beautiful." Scourge thought.

Scourge's hands trailed up and down the sides of Amy's waist, feeling each of her delicious needy trembles and quakes. Amy's delicious apple and cinnamon scent further fueled his urge to screw her.

Scourge's cock throbbed in his pants, aching for attention.

Temporarily ignoring his wants, Scourge leaned back and trailed his right index finger along Amy's wet pussy. Amy's wet velvet skin felt so soft and warm.

"I don't think I've seen you this horny before." Scourge said.

Scourge raised his right index finger to his face, entranced by the amount of good on his right hand.

Amy muffled a frustrated sigh and she arched her back to get Scourge to touch her.

Deciding to cut Amy some slack, Scourge abruptly put his right index finger into her unexpecting clenching pussy. Scourge groaned and closed his eyes as he relished it's warmth tightening around it. It felt so good, so hot, so ready to screw. It made Scourge imagine having his cock in Amy now, thoroughly fucking her.

Scourge's right index finger suddenly felt movement as his eyes snapped open to see Amy lifting and receding her hips from his right hand. Amy was pleasuring herself as her brows scrunched up in heavy concentration, eyes close, precipitation forming, and cheeks red.

_"Fuck."_ Scourge thought.

Scourge couldn't handle it anymore and he pulled his right hand away, hearing Amy's desperately crying.

Scourge sat in between Amy's legs, took off his pants with both hands and tossed them on the floor with his right hand then he pulled his hardened cock from his boxers. Spreading Amy's juices still in his right hand throughout Scourge's cock, she eagerly widened her legs, inviting him in.

But no, not yet. There was one thing Scourge always wanted to try.

Scourge wanted to touch himself in front of Amy. With Amy tied up, looking so frustratingly horny.

Scourge's right hand began pumping his aching manhood, his back slightly shivering as he let out groans of Amy's name.

"God, Amy ah-" Scourge said.

Amy was entranced, seeing Scourge touching himself so sexy made her unable to look away. Scourge's sky blue eyes were so intense as his right hand encircling around his large manhood, moving from the base to the head and his left hand rolled his sack. Amy's dazed eyes widened at the little bit of pre-cum dripping out from Scourge's tip.

Amy whimpered as she didn't understand how something so obscene so dirty was making her so heated.

Amy growled. Pleased with Amy's expression, Scourge's left hand moved away from his sack to flick the nub poking above the hood of her pussy. Amy threw her head back and let a drowned out moan.

"Geeze, you are so fucking hot." Scourge said, sighing.

Amy wiggled her hips, trying to encourage Scourge to do it again or get near anything to get some pressure released from this growing unrelieving ache.

"Scourge, do it... Do it again, please." Amy pleading.

Scourge continued stroking himself, rolling his thumb over the pre-cum to spread over the sensitive head and his breath caught as he slightly closed his eyes.

"Scourg-ah-" Amy said, flicking her bundle of nerves.

Scourge's gasps were becoming more twisted and harsher as his groaned more heatedly. Scourge was close, Amy realized it.

Scourge's right hand now focused on his balls as he pumped himself more quickly as his cock looked so hard and swelled up. It constantly twitched. Scourge tensed, and bit down his lips as he finally cummed.

Intentionally or not, some squirted on Amy's aching pussy.

Amy, feeling torn and dirty about this, couldn't think as her tingles rocked her body again as her lower body clenched and opened, almost as if wanting to suck Scourge's cum.

Scourge gasped and let out a pleased sigh as fell beside Amy on the right side. "Wow, that was amazing." he said grinning and affectionately kissed Amy's bruised lips. "You're getting louder too."

"You're such a tease." Amy said pouting, looking so frustratingly horny.

Scourge loved that face so much.

Scourge's hands went back to Amy's breasts twisting and molding them to his desire. Amy's legs wrapped around Scourge's waist, this time he didn't hold her back, and he rubbed her heated place onto his slightly re-hardening cock.

Amy let out pleased moans.

Amy was so responsive right now and her mind completely gone and concentrated solely on the sensations the rocking caused. Amy's pleased groans slowly became more frustrated as she rubbed harder and more persistently. With a heavy gasp, Scourge positioned his cock and unexpectedly thrusted himself deep into her pussy.

_"Fuck."_ Scourge thought.

Amy was so hot and tight, as her honeyed silk like walls gripped around Scourge, suffocating him in the most delicious of ways.

"Ah!" Amy said gasping closing her eyes, throwing her head back.

Scourge pulled out and thrusted into Amy again as her wet walls tightened when he pulled out, as if wanting him inside, but fought against him when he pushed in.

_"It felt oh so good. She was so amazing."_ Scourge thought.

It was like Amy's womanhood was made for Scourge's manhood to pound into. Scourge threw his own head back and closed his eyes at the sound of their skin slapping.

Amy moaned in complete abandonment as Scourge's large warm cock filled her up so well. Amy's walls quivered the feel of every inch of Scourge as he pounded mercilessly into her. Amy wasn't going to last long and she was reaching her point and fast.

"S-Scourge, harder-ah." Amy said as her walls quivered.

The sensations were becoming too much. Amy was right there. Scourge rammed into Amy, sending her to a white flash of pleasured satisfaction. Amy's breath froze as she tightened around Scourge and cummed long and hard.

_"God, she's too fucking tight."_ Scourge thought.

But Scourge kept going, thrusting through Amy's spams, dragging out her orgasm. When Amy finally stilled, Scourge released his load deep inside her. Scourge vaguely heard Amy hum as white flashed before his eyes.

"Wow." Scourge said, tiredly breathing as he dropped beside Amy on the right side.

The area of Scourge's cock feeling pleasantly good. Amy exhausted as well faced Scourge.

"That was great." Scourge said.

Amy weakly smiled at Scourge, looking pounded.

"Maybe... Maybe we can do it again next time." Scourge said smiling largely and rose his hands to unlock the cuffs.

Amy didn't say anything as she passed out immediately.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

Amy suddenly woke up and looked around. _"Mhmm. It's already morning."_ she thought. _"What happened last night. I don't remember anything just the words Scourge told me."_

Amy turned around and to the left side of the bed was Scourge embracing her waist.

_"Guess I passed out when we were doing it."_ Amy thought.

...

1 hour later.

Scourge and Amy were sitting at the table while eating breakfast.

_"Who would have thought that Scourge was so 'wild' in mind and actions. Well not me. I could almost say that last night was the best after Shadow."_ Amy thought. _"Wait... what am I talking about. It feels like I wanted what happened to happen."_

"What are you doing staring at me like this?" Scourge asked while drinking his coffee in the other side of the table with his right hand.

"Euuuhhh... Nothing." Amy said, looking away.

_"He's acting as if nothing happened last night... guess I should do the same thing."_ Amy thought.

"I got work waiting for me at the office. Hurry up and go to the mansion... the others must be worried right now." Scourge said then stood up from the chair then took his bag with his left hand then walked away.

With moments, Amy heard the door open and close and 1 minute later, she heard a car start up and drive away.

"Guess I have to go, too." Amy said, standing up and walked towards the bedroom.

...

2 hours later.

Central City.

Day Time.

Amy's House.

Amy prepared herself and made her way back home and she opened and closed the door with her left hand. Amy walked in and looked around to see nobody was around.

_"I safely got back here... but... why is there no one here."_ Amy thought.

Amy entered the living room and laid down on her back on the sofa then closed her eyes.

...

30 minutes later.

Amy suddenly felt a warm feeling on her mouth and she opened her eyes and she sees a kelly green male hedgehog with shaggy and spiky green quills had his lips on hers and couldn't realize what was happening.

"M-M-Manic... is... kis... kissing... me." Amy thought then she sat up and quickly pushed Manic away with both hands.

"What... I didn't do this to you and a long time ago... just had to have my morning kiss?" Manic asked, having a cute baby face again.

"Manic! You know shouldn't do these kind of things like this... what if someone sees us?!" Amy asked.

"It's too late for that... look." Manic said, pointing his left index finger and looked at the right side.

Amy look into the direction Manic's left index finger is showing to and see Paul standing there blankly.

Amy stood up from the couch. "P-Paul! It's not what you think." she said.

Paul turned around. "Yeah... sorry for interrupting you." he said then walked out of the room.

Manic is sitting there with a satisfied look on the right side of the couch. "We're all alone today." he said.

Amy reacted to Manic's words by getting a step back.

"Your mine today, Amy." Manic said.

Manic's words have Amy shivers and she made her way to run off but Manic grabbed her with both hands and without any hesitation threw her on the sofa again. Manic had already began touching Amy's body with his hot fingers and a little moan got out from her mouth. Amy quickly put both of her hands on her mouth which gave Manic an opening to slide his right hand under black jean skirt.

"Ah!" Amy said.

"What a sweet sound u are making." Manic said.

Amy felt her face grow hot.

"And your reactions are just too cute. Nothing is worth it." Manic said.

"M-Manic... Can you please stop teasing me?" Amy asked.

"Mhh... No!" Manic said.

Amy was so surprised by Manic's response as this is the first time he wouldn't listen to her. It's as if the Manic that Amy knew who always acted like a 3 year old boy became a beast in 1 minute.

Manic's right hand that's under Amy's jean skirt traveled into her underwear and as a reaction she tried to restrain his hands but at the same time. Manic crushed his lips on Amy's.

Amy couldn't breath and with this one kiss and her mind went blank and she didn't have any feelings anymore except the sensation of her hot body that wanted to be held by a man.

After a moment of tenderness Manic began to increase his passion, passing his left hand over Amy's body. Manic could feel Amy moan into his mouth, her response to his touch more than accepting. Manic lightly cupped Amy's right breast before passing his left hand down her stomach towards her center. Amy began to become more passionate herself, pushing her hips out to his right hand as he pushed it between her jean skirt and her panties.

Amy moaned into Manic's kiss again, his right hand obviously making her hot. Manic pushed his tongue against Amy's lips, feeling her open her mouth wider and push her tongue into his. Manic and Amy began to dance their tongues together, Manic's right hand rubbing her now soaked panties without reserve, almost shoving his right fingers in her pussy through the material.

Finally Manic and Amy pulled away, Manic pushing against the fabric once more before extricating his right hand from her jean skirt. Amy looked up at Manic with pure lust, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back into the kiss. Manic and Amy made out together for the length of minutes, pulled away.

Manic had a very good feeling now. Amy checked to see if anyone else was home, looking around the room before pulling Manic. Amy pulled Manic to the bed and back into the passionate kiss, Amy grinding her pelvis into Manic's bulging pants and breathing raggedly.

Manic knew Amy wanted him and he certainly wanted her. Manic wasted no more time with kissing as he grabbed the base of Amy's shirt and began to pull it up over her head with both hands. Amy lifted her arms to make it easier for Manic, pulling his shirt off with both hands with frantic energy. Manic and Amy returned to the kiss, her energy getting increasingly more furious. Manic matched Amy's.

Manic's hands were pulling Amy's waist into him, sliding up to unhook her bra with both hands and pulling away momentarily before he brought her back to him. The kiss was now frantic, Manic and Amy were writhing against each other's bodies and they undressed each other like feral animals, finally falling onto the couch, Amy was on top of Manic as they pulled each other closer and closer. Finally Manic rolled Amy over, looking into her eyes with the inevitable question.

Amy looked back into Manic's chocolate brown eyes, pulling his down to her breasts and keeping the pressure on his neck as though she was pulling him into her chest. Manic lightly kissed Amy's right breast, running his lips around her dark pink nipple and finally coming to the little hardened nub. Manic wrapped his lips around the point, lightly grazing his tongue over Amy's right nipple and making her tremble.

Amy moaned at Manic's mouth on her right breast, shivering with excitement as he shifted lowed, inhaling over her bellybutton and kissing her naval to make her groan in anticipation. Finally Manic reached Amy's pussy, breathing lightly onto the flesh, the peach lips that were concealing the entrance to his lover's womanhood. Manic stuck out his tongue and grazed the pussy, eliciting a moan from Amy. Manic pressed his full mouth to Amy's pussy, licking her from bottom to top and just touching her clit, causing her to arch her back and cry out in ecstasy.

Manic licked Amy's clit lightly, sending her into heaven and bringing her back and he lowered and sent his tongue into her hot, wet tunnel, making Amy moan in ecstasy. Finally Amy screamed, her orgasm forcing its way from her stomach and raising her hips into the air with both hands, Manic taking what came from her honey pot with gusto. Finally, after minutes of cum and gasping breaths, Amy lowered her hips and looked up. Manic returned to Amy's embrace, his lips pressing against hers and kissing her with tenderness. Amy looked up at Manic with a smile, her shyness forgotten.

"I want to do this. I want you to take me!" Amy said, panting.

Amy's words almost made Manic cum then and there, his 9 inches of cock jumping at her seductive, tired voice. Manic kissed Amy again, before climbing off the couch and walking towards the end. Manic grabbed Amy by the waist with both hands and pulled her towards him, hearing her squeal and chuckle at his wrapping her legs around him. Manic positioned his cock at Amy's pussy, looking at her again to check. Amy smiled softly, giving him her an answer.

Manic pushed, feeling Amy's heat wrap around him as he gasped at the same time as she did, her tightness gripping his cock. Amy moaned at the new object from Manic, finally filling that hole that every woman had in her. Manic went forward slowly, reaching more of Amy's insides and going through without any problem.

Manic felt his cock go in further and looked down at Amy, her closed eyes and moaning lips telling him she hadn't felt it. Manic kept going, finally bottoming out against Amy's center. Manic stopped and took a breath. Manic pulled out and pushed back in, making Amy's gasp in pleasure. Soon Manic was going at full speed, pushing his cock into Amy's one second and pulling out another.

Amy was obviously enjoying Manic, her body limp with pleasure. Manic came again with his cock in Amy's pussy, forcing Manic to stop as her pussy pulled him into her, her cries of enjoyment arousing him even more than he thought they could. Once her orgasm subsided, Amy lifted herself up, wrapping her arms around Manic's neck and looking into his eyes as he fucked her.

By now Manic was pounding Amy, his balls slapping against her every time he was fully inside of her. Amy began to pant, her pleasure reaching heights it had never reached before as her lover fucked her with all his might. Finally Manic groaned, his balls burning as he came and sent his cum deep into Amy's pussy. Amy gasped at the feel of Manic's cum squirting into her pussy, her orgasm returning instantly and sending her into throws of pleasure as it tore out of her pussy and through her body.

Manic and Amy gasped and held each other still as they came into each other, the passion increasing at the prospect of more. Amy came off her orgasm still wrapped around Manic's neck with both hands, and flooded by Manic's cock.

With her pussy still impaled by Manic's cock, Amy unwrapped her legs from his waist and wrapped her feet around his neck, keeping her hands clasped tightly behind his head as well. The result being that Amy was dangling totally from Manic's neck like a very sexy, very erotic necklace.

Manic didn't move during Amy's shift, the movements of her cunt around his cock sending him to heaven. Now Manic was extremely glad Amy was flexible, the position allowing him to kiss her and pound fully into the super model hanging from his neck. Manic knew he was still hard despite cumming, and he planned to fuck this sexy goddess until Amy was officially his.

Manic leaned down, Amy not objecting to his kiss and the stretch of being totally balled up with a long piece of cock in her pussy making the whole experience very erotic. Manic pumped his cock into Amy's pussy, feeling the cum come out of his lover and smiling into her kiss, her moans and cries at his fucking making him fuck her even harder.

Manic moved his hands to Amy's breasts, massaging them gently with out squeezing them. The soft flesh in Manic's hands and the hot, wet cunt his cock was buried in made Manic wish he had kissed Amy sooner. With all of her sexual body parts occupied by Manic's extremities, Amy temporarily passed out, her cries and her kiss.

Manic had regained his energy, slamming his cock in and out of his partner and relishing the feeling and he felt Amy's cum twice more on his cock, though for some reason they were smaller than the first two. When Manic came for the second time, he found out why.

The familiar sensations told him Manic was cumming, and he gave a yell before he rammed his cock into Amy's pussy with all the force he could muster, feeling his head hit her cervix for the first time. Then Manic felt his cum fly out into Amy's g-spot, his orgasm making his body tingle all over then Amy screamed.

When Amy felt Manic cum in her pussy for the second time that day, Amy felt an orgasm larger than anything she had felt before rip out of her through her chest and limbs. Amy let out a scream she had been holding in the whole fuck, her body arching and writhing around Manic's cock as he filled her with his seeds.

When Manic was through cumming he collapsed on top of her, her orgasm continuing and her legs falling away from his neck. Manic pulled his cock out of Amy's pussy and fell asleep with his head pillowed on her breasts. Amy's cum filled pussy leaked out of her. Manic happier than he had ever felt.

...

Night Time.

Amy woke up to find herself in Manic's arms. That's when Amy realized that she made the same mistake again.

"It's so comfortable." Amy thought.

Manic's heat coming from his manly body was so comforting that Amy decided she should stay there in the empty living room without no in and no sound except for Manic's breath when sleeping. Amy slowly closed her eyes and went back to sleep in this comforting state.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	4. Chapter 4: Silver

Chapter 4.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

1 Month later.

Central City.

Amy's House.

Amy's Room.

Morning.

Amy woke up and felt the same comfortable feeling she felt when she was on her bed 3 months ago. Amy opened her eyes and saw a white male hedgehog with 7 large quills and my head. The white male hedgehog slowly opened his eyes and they were a color of gold Amy lost herself in his eyes, and felt like she was drowning.

"Is my face that interesting?" a familiar male voice asked.

Amy got surprised by the white male hedgehog's voice and she quickly got out of bed.

"Who... Who are you?!" Amy asked.

"Hmmm..." the white male hedgehog voice said groaning and give Amy an indifferent look. "You don't recall me? Am I that forgetful?" he gave the puppy eyes, and looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh.. umm..." Amy said.

"I was kidding. There's no way you would have known it was me." the white male hedgehog said.

"So... you are...?" Amy asked.

"It's me... Silver." the white male hedgehog said.

"What?! Silver?! B-but..." Amy asked.

"I don't always wear disguises. I only do it for work. And... You don't have to be that surprised." Silver said.

"Oh... Sorry." Amy said in a low voice.

"Well, I never knew you could be that clingy when you're asleep." Silver said, smirking at Amy.

Amy felt her face grow hot. "It's not really..." she said, finding herself not being able to finish her sentence.

"Well I gotta go to work now, and today you are with me." Silver said.

"What?! Aren't I the one choosing?" Amy asked.

"Oww... my arm hurt so bad. If only you didn't use it as an arm pillow." Silver said.

Amy found herself feeling guilty then she sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you today." she said.

...

1 hour later.

When Amy went downstairs, everybody already went to work.

"I did not have time to tell them who I chose today." Amy said.

"Don't worry they all already know you chose me." Silver said.

Amy turned around and found Silver in his usual clothes. "You're not disguising yourself today?" she asked.

"Of course not... since we're going on a date today." Silver said.

...

30 minutes later.

Bathroom.

Amy was looking at the bathroom mirror as she was naked.

"Amy... you ready?!" Silver asked, on the other side of the bathroom door.

"No... not yet!" Amy said.

"That makes it 2 hours that you're in the bathroom! I'm coming in!" Silver said.

"Wait...wait...don't come in!" Amy said then looked at the door.

Silver opened the bathroom door and was staring like crazy at Amy's naked body.

"Ah! I told you not to come in!" Amy said, covering herself.

Silver finally came back to his senses. "Ah sorry sorry I didn't know but come on I already saw you in your underwear the first time we met." he said, smirking.

"But this is not the same!" Amy said.

"How is it not the same?" Silver asked.

"You were in a disguise back then but right now you're..." Amy said.

"Does it makes you embarrassed to see me in my real outfit?" Silver asked then he walked closer and closer.

"No it's not like that.." Amy said then he found herself stepping backward as a reflex.

Soon enough there was no more room for Amy to escape and she found herself with her back pressed on the bathroom's walls. Silver had his right arm on the wall and his left hand on Amy's left cheek. Silver lifted Amy's head towards his face with his left hand and she closed her eyes thinking he was going to kiss me.

"I'll do it if you tell me you love me." Silver said.

"What?" Amy asked, opening her eyes.

"I'll kiss you if you tell me you love me." Silver said.

Amy felt her face growing hot. "I never said I wanted you to kiss me!" she said.

"Oh... so why did you close your eyes?" Silver asked.

"Umm... that was... umm." Amy said, shyly.

Silver smirked down at Amy and backed off. "If you don't make me wait much, maybe I'll give you a reward tonight." he said.

...

Crème de la Crème

1 hour later.

Silver and Amy were sitting at the table across from each other. Silver staring at Amy's flushed face.

_"What did he mean by reward? And tonight?!"_ Amy thought. _"Why at night?!"_

"You're so easy to read." Silver said, laughing a little bit.

"What?" Amy asked, curiously.

"I bet you're thinking about what I said before we went out." Silver said.

"Huh? Did you say something before we went out?" Amy asked, pretending not to know.

Silver stopped smiling and gave Amy a serious stare.

Amy found herself feeling uncomfortable.

"Or maybe should I give to you now?" Silver asked.

"There are people here!" Amy said, blushing.

"It's fine after all it's just a gift." Silver said.

"Gift?" Amy asked as she stopped blushing.

_"And here I was thinking we were going do 'that' tonight."_ Amy thought, relieved.

"Yeah... I bought you a The 1001 Nights Diamond Purse by House of Mouawad bag."

"You bought me a what?!"

"A The 1001 Nights Diamond Purse by House of Mouawad bag."

"Isn't that really expensive?!" Amy asked.

"It's only about 6 zeros."

"You shouldn't have... I can't accept it." Amy said.

"I thought you were gonna say that so I reserved a second gift." Silver said.

"Please don't tell me it's something expensive again." Amy said, sighing.

Just like that, Amy's view was blocked by Silver's charming face. Amy didn't know what was happening anymore.

"Well you could say my kiss is expensive." Silver said.

Amy snapped out of it and quickly covered her mouth with her left hand and turned around to make sure no one saw us but they were all already staring. Amy turned around and glared at Silver.

"Ohhh... your angry face is still the most exciting one of all." Silver said.

"You said it was just a gift! You never said anything about kissing!" Amy said.

"Oh but you looked like that's what you wanted... right?" Silver asked.

"You're wrong!" Amy said.

"Then why were you red as a tomato when I said I was gonna give it to you now... and why did you that sexy expression when I talked about giving you a reward in the bath?" Silver asked.

"Umm that was because..." Amy said but stopped when she couldn't find any excuses and just sat down with her face looking at her lap.

"Oh... I've had enough. We're going." Silver said.

"Going where?" Amy asked, nervously.

"To the hotel obviously." Silver said.

...

Aquatic Blue Hotel.

Outside.

Day Time.

Silver and Amy got off his light silver car and he carried her bridal style with both hands.

Amy's face turned a red tomato. "S-Silver!" she said.

"Hmm?" Silver asked.

"P-P-Put me down!" Amy said.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"What do you mean 'why'? It's embarrassing!" Amy asked.

"But it's comfortable...isn't it?" Silver asked.

"That's not the point here!" Amy said.

...

5 minutes later.

One of the Rooms.

Silver and Amy arrived in the room and he gently put her down.

Amy stood up and turned around ready to yell at Silver but he took her into a gentle kiss, closing his eyes. Amy wasn't used to Silver being so gentle so she quickly felt her body melting.

"Mmm." Amy said.

Silver finally let go just to take Amy in his arms again, opening his eyes. Silver carried Amy to the bedroom and he gently put her on her back. Silver took off his gloves and threw them on the floor. Silver's fingertips were cold but Amy's body was hot. It felt as if Amy was in a volcano where the fire was just there burning on and on.

Silver's fingers traced from Amy's stomach to her belly button. Suddenly Silver just started sucking on every inches of Amy's body. Amy couldn't take it anymore and just started to beg for more.

"S-Silver." Amy said.

"Hmm?" Silver asked, looking as if he knew exactly what Amy was going to say.

"M-More..." Amy said, moaning.

"And what's the magic word?" Silver asked.

"P-P-Please." Amy said, stuttering.

"Good girl." Silver said.

It suddenly got hotter. It surely wasn't the room temperature that went up but the part where Silver and Amy were finally connected.

Silver leaned his head down to meet Amy's lips as he kisses her a few times, each one delightfully soft.

Amy squeezes Silver closely with both hands and draws her legs over his, the cushion of her thighs noticeable against his own. Amy relaxes into Silver and stills, her breath evening. Silver lifts his head a bit, hoping for just another kiss to Amy.

Amy felt Silver move and responds, her lips meeting his.

Silver wanted Amy really badly just like Shadow, Sonic, and Manic had her.

Silver licked Amy's lips then her tongue as her mouth parts, closing his eyes.

Amy returns Silver's affection equally, turning him on even more, closing her eyes.

Silver rolls onto his side, the breadth of his body overtaking Amy's as he embraces her.

"S-Silver..." Amy said moaning, feeling Silver's erection at her center.

"Sorry, you just feel so good." Silver said.

Amy hums a quiet disagreement and kisses Silver again.

The guilt quickly melts away with Amy's breath on Silver's lips. Silver presses against Amy until she's on her back and her left breast fills his right hand. Silver squeezes Amy's body, his intentions now on foreplay.

Amy gasps and moans into Silver's kisses, unknowingly trying at his patience.

Silver reaches into Amy's jean skirt, his left fingers pressing at her damp panties. The humid softness there is more than Silver was expecting, making him wonder if Amy 'prepared' herself beforehand.

"S-Silver, are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, look at what you're doing to me." Silver said, rubbing his manhood against Amy.

"But the time..." Amy said.

Silver leaned back, guilt surfacing once more.

However, unexpectedly, Amy starts taking off her jean skirt with both hands.

Silver watches Amy remove her skirt with both hands for a moment before he kicks himself into motion, pulling his own clothes off as quickly as he can with both hands.

"It can be a fast one." Amy said, whispering.

Silver nodded.

Silver positioned his cock over Amy's pussy and presses his cock at her warm womanhood. Amy whimpered as soon as the head slides in.

Amy's strained breaths urge Silver forward into her snug hold, but he doesn't wait to fully put himself within her before he started thrusting. Amy's wet walls hug around Silver as he buries himself a little deeper each time. Amy steadily envelopes Silver in her heat until he's buried in her to the hilt.

"Ahhh... Amy..." Silver said, panting.

"Silver... haa.. ah... mm.." Amy said.

Amy's hands grip at Silver's back and biceps as he thrusts into her. Amy quickly comes alive beneath Silver, her plush breasts pressing up into his furred chest, pebbled nipples sliding on his fur. Amy throws her head back, pressing into the pillow, exposing her slender neck and peach colored neck. Amy's hips swivel with Silver's stimulated cock piercing her soft, silky entrance.

It turns Silver on so fucking much. Silver shoves himself into Amy's delicious body, and he leans into an aggressive kiss. Silver's tongue hungrily finding Amy's, and their frantic breaths are hot on each other's lips. Silver rubbed Amy's body, pinching her left nipple to a point, squeezing a handful of her left breast with his left hand, hands sliding desperately down her waistline to her hips. Silver sucks the peach skin of Amy's neck, relishing her moans at his right ear.

"Mm... S-Silver, ah!... Ah!... Ah!" Amy said, moaning softly.

Silver drove himself deeply into Amy as if to tame her squirming body, chasing after the strokes of pleasure.

"So...hard... ahh... mm... so big..." Amy said, moaning.

"Ughhh... nggg... Amy..." Silver said pushing into Amy harder, seeking that angle that sends her over the edge.

Suddenly, Amy went silent, as if her voice is caught in her throat.

Amy was about to climax, and Silver knows it as he was not at all close to finishing, yet she's already squeezing and clenching around him, covering his hard cock in her cum.

Amy gasped as she opened her eyes, her arms slipping off of Silver until she's only weakly caressing his back.

"Ahhnn... Silver..." Amy said.

Silver smirked as he thrusts himself into Amy drenched pussy repeatedly. Amy was so wet and warm.

_"It feels so good."_ Silver thought.

Silver works his speed up and closes his eyes, listening to Amy muted breaths time with his thrusts. Silver's mind zeroes in on the pleasure bathing his cock, sliding through soft flesh and slick wetness.

Silver pushes back to kneeling, gaze dragging down the generous curves of Amy's form to his thick manhood impaling her smoothly. Each withdrawal reveals Silver's turgid cock shining and sticky with Amy's cum. Silver re-enters Amy's warmth eagerly, only to pull out slower than the last, heart shaking at the sight and the accompanying tingles of bliss.

Energy seems to return to Amy as she draws her legs up to Silver's shoulders, only further enclosing around his cock.

Silver holds Amy's legs, slamming home, raptly watching her breasts bounce with his impact.

_"It's damn sexy."_ Silver thought.

Amy's mouth parts and her quiet moans spilling out.

Silver wanted to fill that mouth with his cock, make Amy moan around his swollen member until he's spilling down her throat, but he couldn't because of the other guys.

Silver satisfied his cock with thrusting harder, faster, deeper, bending Amy's legs to her torso until she's folded beneath him. Silver swipes his tongue into Amy's mouth, sliding against her own hungry licks.

"Mmm... Silver...!" Amy said, her face pinches in an expression of pain, but he knows now that it's quite the opposite.

Silver lunged enthusiastically into Amy's velvet clutch and watches her face contort, her jaw dropping open.

Silver watched Amy moan, her mouth stretching open, her pink brows furrow, her breath catching. A fevered blush spreads beautifully across Amy's peach muzzle.

Amy can take it now, Silver and his less than gentle desire and the 'embarrassment'. An expression of agony if taken out of context. A face of euphoria only Silver gets to see. Silver forced himself into Amy's clenching, tender pussy, willing her second climax to arrive.

Amy's heavy lids barely open, glassy eyes shining through. "Oh, oh, S-Silver..." she said her voice is low, a sultry tone Silver rarely hears.

It nearly sends Silver over.

Silver rubbed against Amy, calming his instincts and he starts thrusting again.

"Come on, Amy..." Silver said whispering, leaning over to kiss Amy's lips again.

"Silver!" Amy said moaning as he continuously fills Amy. "Oohh... oh..."

Amy's moans quiet, pinching into restrained squeals.

Amy watched her orgasm rip through her, more violently than Silver's fucking.

Amy arched, convulsing beneath Silver, her head shaking and stretching back into the pillow. Amy's walls grip and conform around Silver's reaching cock, massaging and soaking him in her completion.

"Haahh... ughn... ahh..." Amy said, moaning.

Aftershocks roll through Amy and she spasms beneath Silver, her legs falling off his shoulders.

Silver was thrusting nonstop, trying to reach that center, not believing that watching that didn't make him automatically cum.

"Amy." Silver said, groaning. "You're so sexy, so sexy..."

"Silver!" Amy said softly crying.

Amy shivered, unable to catch a break from Silver, and grasped onto his shoulders tightly.

"Oh, Silver!" Amy said, breathing hard.

Silver catches Amy's lips, drinking in her gasps.

Silver worked himself into Amy as urgently as he can, the bed creaking, her body bouncing with his thrusts. Amy needed more, more. Silver leaned back, pulling out, and, as if Amy already knew, she turns over onto her stomach.

Silver's cock is covered in Amy's juices. Amy's entire womanhood is wet, shining along her inner thighs and pussy.

"You're so wet, Ames." Silver said.

"Mmm..." Amy said.

Silver wastes no more time and plunges in once more, the tight slide inviting and just right.

Amy raises herself and pushes back against Silver's fervid thrusts. The slap of damp, sticky skin and Amy's whimpering breaths fill Silver's hungry mind. Silver presses his chest against Amy slick back, gripping her close for his continuous pounding.

"Ahh... S-Silver... you... haah... you... feel so... g-good..." Amy said, moaning.

"A-Amy." Silver said, breathing desperately. "I'm cumming..."

Fire races across Silver's skin, igniting his nerves. Hot ecstasy shoots through Silver, seizing his breath, locking his body, engorging his swollen cock to extend into Amy's soft, soft, so wet flesh, and he ardently pushes deeper, reaching further until searing rapture swells and floods him, expelling out of him in forceful waves of release. Groaning, Amy rubbed into her shaking, trembling body, spurting into her soaked core.

Amy arched beneath Silver's weight, her ass pressing desperately against him for several seconds before clenching and jerking out the last of his cum in elated pulls of her pussy.

"Amy, oh.." Silver said shuttering through Amy's orgasm, all of his energy depositing in her sweet body.

Amy settled, exhausted, panting into the pillow.

Silver rested against Amy for a moment, satisfaction and masculine pride warming him, until he realizes he's crushing her. Silver rolled off of Amy and he tried to see if she's okay.

The rosy pink strands of Amy's quills cover her face, plastered to the perspiration on her neck and forehead. Another beautifully messy view of Amy, Silver's only gotten to see in the past few years. Amy continued to pant softly, but her jade green eyes open to meet his gaze.

"S-Silver, why did you do that?" Amy asked, breathlessly.

Silver moved closer to Amy on the right side and pressed their lips together. "Because, I love you, Amy." he said.

Silver drew a few quills behind Amy's left ear with his right hand for better access and leaned in again, mentally noting that she's too tired to even move to properly kiss him. Silver definitely thoroughly made love to Amy and he's pretty close to passing out, too.

Silver snuggled beside Amy, embracing her with both hands to keep her from leaving the bed.

"You came a lot." Silver said, bringing Amy's unspoken words into the open.

"Mhmm..." Amy said, her muzzle pressed into Silver's left shoulder.

Silver hugged Amy's close, wishing time to slow down.

Silver and Amy both fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

Amy started waking up.

"Mhhhhh." Amy said, yawning.

"Good morning." a familiar male voice said.

Amy turned saw Silver next to her and she was using his arm as a pillow again.

"Ahhh... I'm sorry... Is your arm okay?" Amy asked.

"Hah... you slept on it all night." Silver said.

Amy froze over Silver's words and he bursted out into a laugh.

"I know one way to make it better... Come on let me tell you." Silver said.

Amy got closer and Silver rapidly took her into to his arms.

"Just stay like this." Silver said.

"In your arms...? Wouldn't that make it worse...?" Amy asked.

"No, that just makes it better." Silver said.

"We'll still have to go home after that so let's not oversleep." Amy said.

"There's no need to worry. The others could wait. Just stay with me for now." Silver said.

"Hmm, okay." Amy said.

Just like that Silver and Amy fell right back asleep.

...

Day Time.

"Mmmm." Amy said.

Amy woke up and the sun was already up in the sky and she turned her phone on with her left hand and to see that it was already 12:00.

"Ahh! Silver!" Amy said, shocked.

"Mmm?" Silver asked, waking up still with his eyes closed.

"It's already 12! We have to go! Now!" Amy said.

"Alright... Calm down... I bet the others already went to work so there's no need to worry... We can just stay here." Amy said.

Amy look at Silver while glaring.

"No, we have to go now... I'm gonna shower first." Amy said, getting up and putting on a robe before walking towards the bathroom.

...

10 minutes later.

Bathroom.

While taking Amy was taking a shower, she suddenly felt someone's fur on her back. Amy turned around and there is Silver, naked.

"Kyaa! What are you doing?!" Amy asked.

"What? It's normal for a husband and wife to take a bath together." Silver asked.

Amy felt something hard pressing on her thighs and her face heated up. Amy look up to Silver and he smirked. Silver made Amy make turn around and started teasing her sensitive parts. With Amy's hands pressed against the wall, she had no other choice but to give in to Silver.

Silver moved so fast Amy hadn't realized what happened when he had her pinned to the shower wall. The feeling of Silver's furred chest against Amy's back had her humming in pleasure. Amy turned her head to the left side and kissed Silver with every ounce of her being. Silver turned Amy around and pinned her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he buried his tongue in her mouth. When Silver and Amy broke apart they looked in each other's eyes.

Silver leaned his forehead against Amy. "Are you ready, Amy?" he asked, his voice husky.

In answering Silver's question Amy brought her hands to play massage his scalp lightly. The water from the shower spraying on Silver and Amy felt great.

Silver sighed.

"Yes, there's nothing I want more than to be yours Silver." Amy said.

Silver kissed Amy's forehead, nose, and finally her lips tenderly as his tongue came out to play with hers, while massaging her thighs with both hands. Amy shivered under Silver's touch. Silver and Amy closed their eyes.

Carefully while still holding Amy up Silver positioned his manhood under her entrance giving her one last time to back out. The look Amy gave said they were way beyond that point. Silver had the tip playing with clit and Amy's entrance. Amy could feel it pulsating which excited her even more.

Silver whispered to Amy. "Your mine now, Amy." he said then kissed Amy's neck.

"Mmmm." Amy said, moaning.

Silver then pulled Amy down onto his cock fast and hard. Amy cried out in surprise and Silver began licking and kissing her right ear. Silver knew Amy was still sore from last night so he was patient with her. Silver stayed completely still inside Amy, despite the temptation to move. Amy was so tight and it drove Silver crazy.

_"Oh yes, this was so hard to wait."_ Silver thought.

Amy's forehead was leaning on Silver's right shoulder. Amy bit her lip, the soreness had moved up and her body. Silver nuzzled Amy's neck to help her relax. After a few moments Amy gave Silver the 'okay' to move. Silver started a slow pace, Amy's soreness slowly but surely giving away to pleasure. Amy moaned as Silver stretched and filled her.

"Oh S-Silver f-faster..." Amy said, moaning out.

Who was Silver to disappoint Amy so he grabbed her hips with both hands and rammed himself into her. Amy gripped Silver's shoulders as his pace grew faster.

"Wrap your arms around me." Silver said, growling in Amy's right ear.

Amy's petite arms wrapped around Silver's neck. Silver planted his feet firmly on the ground so he wouldn't skip and then began to thrust upwards into Amy's tight pussy this time hitting her g-spot.

"Oh y-yes...!" Amy said screaming, burying her face in Silver's neck.

Pressure started building and Amy thought she was about to cum any minute.

"Fuck Amy you're so tight." Silver said, grunting.

Silver wanted to last longer but Amy was squeezing him so tight it was getting harder to hold off his orgasm.

"S-Silver, I think I'm going to..." Amy said, moaning while thrusting back onto Silver.

"Yes, cum for me now Amy." Silver said.

Silver wanted to make sure Amy came before he did.

"Oh, shit this feels different." Amy said.

Amy squirted all over Silver and the floor of the shower. Silver swore as Amy clamped down hard on his cock. It pushed Silver over the edge. With one final thrust Silver came hard inside Amy's tight pussy. Silver and Amy stood like that for a minute trying to catch their breathe all the while both were trembling. Silver finally let Amy down, his own legs feeling a bit shaky and they proceeded to wash each other in the shower.

...

2 hours later.

Amy's House.

Silver and Amy arrived home and like he said there was nobody there. Amy went in the kitchen to get herself some tea and found Mephiles there drinking water from a cup with his right hand. Mephiles noticed Amy and greeted her.

"Since there's nobody else left here, should I accompany you today?" Mephiles asked.

"I was gonna go Mountain-Climbing but you can join me if you want." Amy said.

"Great! I'm gonna go get ready!" Mephiles said.

Amy noticed a faint smile form on Mephiles's lips.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	5. Chapter 5: Mephiles

Chapter 5.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Mirage Saloon Hostel.

Day Time.

Mephiles and Amy arrived at the hostel and put their baggage there and we were now on our way to the mountain.

...

30 minutes later.

Gigan Mountains.

There was a small walking distance to get there so while walking, Mephiles and Amy talked about things that happened in our childhood.

"It always feels so comfortable being with you." Amy said.

Mephiles looked down at Amy puzzled for a moment.

"If only I had a brother like you." Amy said, sighing.

"So that's what you meant." Mephiles said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Mephiles said.

Mephiles looked a little down so Amy didn't pry into the conversation more than this.

...

25 minutes later.

_"Why is it so awkward?!"_ Amy thought, confused.

Mephiles and Amy finally started climbing but he didn't say a word to her. Amy tried talking to Mephiles but he would only answer with either a nod or short answer.

_"Did I do something?"_ Amy thought.

...

Evening.

Forest.

One of the Rooms.

The sun was almost down so Mephiles and Amy took their way back to the hostel.

From left to right, Mephiles and Amy walked on a dirt path.

_"Argh! I can't take it anymore."_ Amy thought.

"Mephiles? Is something wrong?" Amy asked.

Mephiles looked down at Amy and answered with an unusual smile. "No...It's nothing." he said.

It pains Amy when Mephiles tries to hide his feelings.

"Listen... You're like a brother to me... so you can tell me if something's wrong." Amy said.

There were trees everywhere so Amy suddenly found her back pressing against one.

"Well, you're the only one that thinks like that!" Mephiles said then passionately kissed Amy, closing his eyes.

Amy didn't what was happening but she just knew how sweet Mephiles's kiss was and she regained consciousness and tried to push him away with both hands, but that only makes him deepen the kiss. Amy's feet went all wobbly and she couldn't stand anymore.

Amy found herself falling into Mephiles's arms.

"I never thought of you as just my sister." Mephiles said.

Mephiles looked straight into Amy's eyes and she could see how serious he was. Amy's face turned bright red. And just like that. In silence, Mephiles carried Amy all the way back to the hostel.

...

Mirage Saloon Hostel.

One of the Rooms.

When Mephiles and Amy arrived, the beds were already prepared for them to sleep. Mephiles placed Amy on the left one and got up. Amy was relieved when she saw Mephiles getting away from her but everything went pitch black in just one second.

Amy heard footsteps coming and as a reflex she crawl herself in the bed. Amy felt someone's body heat wrapped around her on her back.

"You can try to hide as much as you want, but I'll still get to you." Mephiles said before he started showering Amy's back with kisses through the covers.

Amy could practically feel every single one of them and they each left a tingly sensation on her skin.

After some time, the heat disappeared. Amy waited for about a minutes and put her head out to peek around the room and in just one second she found herself outside the bed. Mephiles had pulled Amy out and now she was trapped in his warm arms.

Amy could feel Mephiles's breath on her ears and that turned her on and she instantly remembered the kiss from a while ago and that just made things worse.

Amy looked into Mephiles's green eyes and couldn't find the man she considered as a big brother no more but instead she found a male hedgehog craving for her body and soul.

The pressure was just too high and Amy started panting and Mephiles took her in on a passionate kiss.

Mephiles laid Amy down on the bed one more time, leaving her no way to escape and they just shared their bodies heat intensely.

Mephiles pulled away for a moment to take off his shirt, pants, and gloves.

Amy blushed profusely when her eyes returned to Mephiles's, was now only wearing a pair of gray boxers. Amy's eyes roamed Mephiles's furred chest, defined by hard muscles and landing upon arms of superb strength and eventually ending at the huge bulge present at the front of his boxers. Nervousness gripped Amy as Mephiles gripped the waistband of his boxers with both hands and pulled them down, kicking the article of clothing off his foot and leaving her fully exposed to her.

Mephiles was enormous but not bigger than Shadow, Sonic, and Scourge. Amy's jade green eyes were wide with disbelief. Amy had seen Mephiles's erection covered by his boxers before. Amy was frightened and more than a tad bit intimidated by the impressive package Mephiles was presenting to her. Throbbing madly and pointing directly at Amy, she fought the nervous shaking of her hands and steadied her breathing.

"M-Mephiles... it's so big..." Amy said.

Mephiles sat down next to Amy on the right side, startling her greatly as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her right cheek. Amy tried valiantly to keep her eyes on Mephiles's face, but they kept dipping lower to the cock between his legs.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ames. Now..." Mephiles said.

Gently, Mephiles's hands gripped Amy's shirt and skirt, parting her clothes and slowly removing it from her arms and legs.

"Your turn." Mephiles said.

"Y-Yes..." Amy said, blushing.

Amy helped Mephiles remove her shirt and skirt with trembling hands as she allowed the sleeves to fall off her arms and legs, letting the thick fabrics slide off her shoulders and legs and upper torso. The clothes gathered in Amy's lap, creating a pile of heavy clothing, leaving her bra-clad chest exposed to Mephiles's hungry gaze. Fidgeting under Mephiles's lust-filled stare, Amy fought the urge to cover herself up as she had been through this 5 times. Amy's medium sized tender breasts were proudly on display, held back only by a black bra which appeared ready to break at any moment from containing such perfect tender breasts. The amount of wonderful cleavage revealed led to Mephiles's jaw-dropping out of pure amazement, leaving Amy to shyly avert her gaze with a pronounced blush on her cheeks.

"P-please, d-don't stare... Mephiles." Amy said.

"They're very tender, Amy." Mephiles said, grinning devilishly.

"Do... Do you...?" Amy asked, slowly looking at Mephiles with uncertainty, boldly thrusting her chest out towards him.

Mephiles watched every delectable jiggle and bounce of Amy's restrained breasts, begging to be grabbed and serviced by him with each movement.

"Do you like my breasts, Mephiles?" Amy asked tentatively, biting her lower lip worriedly.

"Are you kidding?" Mephiles asked.

Surprising Amy, Mephiles dragged her into his lap with both hands, turning her body so that she was facing him. A mess of blushes and shyness, Amy could do little but regard Mephiles questioningly when he grabbed her by the waist and moved her upward, taking her face past his own. Amy's chin had just settled on one of the comfy pillows next to them when she fully processed Mephiles's intentions. A lusty moan escaping her lips, Amy glanced down lovingly at the mop of dark grey with greyish-blue quills sticking out from between her breasts. Mephiles was burying his face deep into Amy's breasts, lavishing her exposed flesh with hot kisses and sensual licks. Amy closed her eyes, fighting back a gasp which accompanied a slew of moans and pleasurable shivers.

"I love your perfect breasts, Amy, they're wonderful." Mephiles said, voice heavily muffled by Amy's tender orbs yet clear enough for her to hear. Joy filled Amy being. Happiness flooding Amy's core, she hugged Mephiles's face close to her chest.

Having waited a very long time to properly give Amy's breasts the worshipping they deserved, nothing could pry Mephiles away from her. Amy was intoxicating and her flesh tasted simply divine as his tongue worked hard to cover every square inch of her breasts with his saliva, coating them in a generous amount as he worked his way over the enticing skin revealed to him. Much to Mephiles's annoyance, the troublesome bra hindered his efforts, and he growled ferally against Amy's breasts when he tugged on the article of clothing impatiently and it refused to give.

Although self-consciousness still plagued her, Amy gave into Mephiles's wishes almost immediately. Placing a tender kiss on top of Mephiles's head, Amy reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. As the straps fell off Amy's shoulders, she rolled off Mephiles's furred chest and laid beside him, holding the now loose bra to her chest in an almost teasing fashion. Still covering Amy's modesty, she smiled rather boldy as Mephiles quickly sat up and hovered over her, gazing down at her barely-covered breasts with an intense amount of lust and desire. Mephiles's potent gaze placed a large blush on Amy's beautiful face, causing her smile to be replaced by a pout which looked too adorable and innocent when contrasted against the backdrop of her curvaceous and sinful body. Without preamble, Amy removed the bra from her chest with both hands, allowing her breasts to be fully exposed to Mephiles. Amy watched Mephiles's face light up with an emotion she couldn't quite perceive.

"M-Mephiles?" Amy asked whispering, her jade green eyes sparkling with love and her tone coated with shyness.

Whatever restraint Mephiles possessed up until that point was utterly destroyed. Seeing Amy's innocent expression combined with her heavenly globes was too much. Mephiles's hands descended upon Amy tender flesh in an instant, his fingers sinking deeply into the medium-sized orbs. Mephiles's palms flush against Amy's nipples, which hardened against his flesh in response to his sudden and pleasurable ministrations.

A very loud, sinful moan graced Amy's lips as Mephiles's mouth descended upon her breasts once again. Unlike before, Mephiles's tongue and lips were granted unhindered access. While Mephiles's fingers worked wonders over Amy's breasts, his tongue assaulted her flesh with its heated slickness, leaving trails of burning saliva all over her breasts. Teasingly, as if revenge for Amy's previous boldness, the tip of Mephiles's tongue gently traced the outline of her areolas, leaving her on the edge of pure ecstasy while he happily left her suspended in pleasure limbo.

"Me... Mephiles... Please..." Amy said begging, running her hands through Mephiles's quills and tugging on his dark grey fur.

"Hmmm?" Mephiles asked, glancing up at Amy. "What was that, Amy?"

"Pl-please..." Amy said.

"Please, what?" Mephiles asked.

Hot saliva dripped off Mephiles's tongue and landed on Amy's right nipple, causing her to nearly lose it right then and there as it pooled around the erect tip.

"You have to say it, Amy. I want to hear it." Mephiles said.

Amy shut her eyes in embarrassment. "P-please...suck on them..." she said.

Mephiles grinned evilly.

"Anything for you, Amy." Mephiles said.

Believing Amy had teased her long enough, Mephiles sealed his lips around her right nipple. Hearing Amy panting moans and feeling her hands tug at Mephiles's quills, he knew he was addicted to her taste. With the scent of apples and cinnamon assaulting Mephiles's senses, along with the sweet and supple taste of Amy's peach skin gracing his tongue, he lost himself to her body. Mephiles applied suction to Amy's right swollen bud, grazing it with the tip of his tongue, and sunk his fingers into her orbs while worshipping the springy and soft texture. Amy's breasts were perfect, they were not big nor small yet they remained so youthful and perky.

After 6 minutes, Amy's breasts were thoroughly coated with Mephiles's saliva. Every bit had been well attended to by Mephies's insatiable tongue, and he had no plans to stop. Mephiles alternated his licks and sucks by burying his face between them, smothering his face in their weight and fullness, and savoring her scent and the arousing softness of her orbs. Amy played with Mephiles's quills with both hands during his ministrations, translating her approval with gentle tugs on his locks and pleasant moans. Mephiles could not get enough of them.

When Mephiles sucked on Amy's right nipple, he teased the left nipple between his right fingers. Her moans would become so erotic his cock ached from the sound alone. When Mephiles smashed Amy's breasts together around his face and he placed kisses on her inner flesh, her legs would shift around his own in a pleading and desired manner. When Mephiles lifted Amy's left arm up with his right hand, tending to her lonely breasts with his left hand, he left a trail of saliva from the sides of her breast all the way to her armpit, sending her into a frenzy of giggles and shivers from the unexpected gesture.

"You know, I could worship these breasts all night." Mephiles said reverently, groping them thoughtfully with both hands and looking at Amy with a grin. "But we have other things to do, Amy?"

Kissing Amy on the lips, Mephiles slid down her body.

Amy dutifully spread her legs to allow Mephiles an easier time to maneuver the clothes off her. Amy arched her back and Mephiles pulled the shirt and skirt from underneath her, leaving her lower body uncovered save for a pair of matching black panties. The coolness of the room's air was only countered by Mephiles's warm breath tickling the front of Amy's underwear. Amy shivered in delight, glancing down at Mephiles with a half-lidded expression as he simply stared at her covered womanhood.

"M-Mephiles?" Amy asked.

"Beautiful…" Mephiles said whispering, making Amy blush.

Mephiles's hands lightly touched Amy's inner thighs. "You're very wet, Amy." he said, noting the trails of arousal emanating from her covered entrance, escaping the thin fabric of Amy's panties and edging out down her inner thighs.

Lightly, Mephiles pressed his right thumb to the front of Amy's panties, making her stiffen and let out a long moan.

Mephiles smirked. "Oh, your panties are soaked, Amy. Was my worshipping of your breasts that pleasant?" he asked.

Whimpering, Amy grabbed a pillow nearby with both hands and covered her embarrassed face with its softness.

Shyly, Amy peeked out from her pillow protection, gazing at Mephiles's self-consciously with a massive blush coating her peach muzzle.

"Me... Meph." Amy said.

Amy was mortified. What would Mephiles think of Amy, getting so aroused from him touching her breasts?

Mephiles must think of Amy as an indecent hedgehog woman.

"Forgive me, Mephiles... It felt too good..." Amy said.

"Never be ashamed, Amy. I want you to feel good." Mephiles said, smiling. "That's my job, right? To make you feel good? It's a husband's responsibility to spoil his wife. And to do that wholeheartedly..." Mephiles gripped Amy's underwear with both hands, making her breathing hitch. "I have to take to take these off. Is that okay, Ames?"

"Go ahead, Mephiles." Amy said, returning Mephiles's smile gratefully.

Mephiles slid the small pair of panties down Amy's legs with both hands. During the journey, Mephiles took a moment to appreciate the shapeliness of Amy's legs, memorizing every curve they had to offer. As Mephiles gently removed the piece of clothing from Amy's ankles, he briefly eyed her dainty feet, looking positively perfect while basking under the low, romantic light of the bedroom. From Amy's little toes to her heel, Mephiles was drawn to their perfection.

For now, Mephiles was more drawn to the glistening womanhood between Amy's legs, looking so inviting and aroused as he parted her legs with both hands and crawled up the bed. It was completely devoid of all pubic fur, leaving Mephiles grinning pervertedly while glancing up at Amy.

Sending a jolt of pleasure up Amy's body, Mephiles kissed her entrance. Mephiles tongue darted out briefly, capturing a taste of Amy's gushing pussy. The taste sent Mephiles's mind into a frenzy. By the divines, was this rosy pink hedgehog female's perfection placed on earth? Everything about Amy drove Mephiles crazy. The taste of Amy's pussy was orgasmic. Sweet and pleasant, it was like honey for his tongue, leaving Mephiles hungering for more. Mephiles saw Shadow, Sonic, Scourge, Manic, and Silver wanted to have Amy

"You taste wonderful, Amy." Mephiles said to Amy, deep voice rumbling against her leaking snatch as he once more pressed a sensual kiss to her lower lips.

Mephiles's fingers, currently gripping Amy's luscious thighs, moved upward, caressing the sides of her womanhood. Gently, Mephiles's fingers parted Amy's lips, exposing her insides to his lustful and causing the blushing beauty's legs to wrap around his upper waist. Without warning, Mephiles dove his tongue between Amy's pussy.

"M-Mephiles!" Amy said screaming, clutching the bed sheets and tightening her legs around Mephiles.

Mephiles's tongue was eagerly exploring Amy's insides, bathing every nook and cranny with his hot saliva as he greedily drank up her juices.

"Mephiles is licking me down there!" Amy thought surprised, watching Mephiles happily sample her lower taste.

Mephiles looked drunk on lust and arousal, spreading Amy's legs wide with both hands to allow his head unhindered access to her honeypot. Amy felt Mephiles's tongue move inside of her, wiggling and sliding around her inner walls and making her legs go weak.

Amy couldn't handle it as Mephiles's tongue was doing such wonderful things she couldn't fathom before this very moment, her body was going into overdrive attempting to process these new sensations. Even the times Amy used her fingers to bring herself release paled in comparison to the spine-tingling, toe-curling ministrations Mephiles was laying upon her.

Amy was ashamed to feel her first orgasm approaching rapidly. Mephiles was too talented. A powerful one was on the horizon. Butterflies entered Amy's stomach and her heartbeat quickened. Amy's breathing became labored. From simple touches and loving licks, Mephiles was bringing Amy to release. Amy tried valiantly to hold off her impending release and frantically tugged at Mephiles's dark grey quills in an attempt to warn him. Amy's voice was gone and she couldn't speak. Amy's body was being assaulted with too many pleasurable sparks.

If anything, Amy's attempts spurred Mephiles on even more. Hearing a feral growl escape Mephiles's lips, he gripped Amy's thighs roughly with both hands, raised her lower body off the bed sheets and pressed his face firmly against her pussy with the weight of his entire body and strength behind him. Mephiles's possessive and rough handling of Amy's body excited her even more, and she knew nothing could prevent her from experiencing a powerful orgasm.

"M-Mephiles." Amy said muttering, finding her voice just as her body went stiff from anticipation. "I'm... I'm..."

It happened so fast. Rocking Amy's body powerfully, her orgasm crashed over her in potent waves. Amy shivered and moaned, tugging desperately at Mephiles's quills with both hands and pressing her pussy into his face as she exploded her juices into his eagerly-awaiting mouth. Amy felt Mephiles's tongue dive between her folds rapidly throughout her release, drinking up every drop of her sweet nectar and drawing out the longevity and lasting impact of her orgasm.

By the end of it, Amy's body was numb from the intense pleasure. Amy was panting erratically, staring at her lover with amazement and awe as Mephiles continued to lap up her juices. Mephiles's tongue traced Amy's pussy, capturing any remnant of her flavorful release and swallowing it lewdly. Amy watched Mephiles service her, tending to her quivering entrance with a gentleness.

"M-Mephiles..." Amy said whispering, playing affectionately with Mephiles's quills with both hands.

"Hmmm?" Mephiles asked, glanced up from his heavenly spot. "Yes, Amy?"

Amy giggled softly. "I already came, Mephiles." she said to Mephiles, blushing.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't make you cum again." Mephiles said, grinning. "I love seeing my Amy happy. I want to make you cum again and again. And..."

Mephiles gave Amy snatch a long, sensual lick, taking her breath away. "You taste so fucking good, Amy-chan. I'm addicted. See what you've done to me?" he asked.

"I..." Amy said, closed her eyes.

Man, at this rate, it wouldn't be long before Amy indeed came again. Mephiles was insatiable. Tears entered the corners of Amy's eyes. Amy knew Mephiles would gladly spend all night eating her out, but this wasn't only about her.

Excitedly, Mephiles crawled up the bed, positioning himself between Amy's legs as he gripped his cock with both hands.

With that little problem sorted out, Mephiles took up his position between Amy's legs. As Mephiles placed his tip at Amy's pussy, she placed her hands out. Staring at them, Mephiles understood Amy's desire as nervousness overtook her cute face. Interlocking their hands, Mephiles and Amy's locked gazes, jade green eyes meeting pale green eyes as they shared loving smiles.

"Ready, Amy?" Mephiles asked, gently.

"Y-Yes!" Amy said nodding, reassuringly.

"I'll go slow." Mephiles said.

Very slowly, Mephiles's tip pushed back Amy's pussy, spreading them with its bulbous girth.

Amy moaned as Mephiles's swollen cockhead bypassed her pussy, stretching her in ways she never imagined. Euphoria clouded Amy's mind. Amy let go of Mephiles's hands and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

Once Mephiles and Amy's chests touched, her tender breasts smashing against his defined pecs, with their noses touching, she smiled prettily at him, moving her arms lower to embrace him fully. Amy's legs went around Mephiles's waist, locking him in place as they begged him to nudge forward.

Mephiles smiled.

Submitting fully to Amy's embrace, Mephiles kissed her. It started innocent and chaste despite Mephiles and Amy's nude bodies and linked sex, but quickly evolved into a heated makeout session. Amy's hands fisted Mephiles's quills tightly, tugging on his locks with a desperate neediness. Mephiles's hands shimmied between their mashed chests, seizing Amy's breasts with a firm grip and squeezing the fleshy orbs. Once more, Mephiles's fingers were treated to heaven, sinking into her soft flesh and experiencing their fullness.

While Mephiles and Amy's tongues were busy frantically swirling around each other, the back of Amy's legs beckoned him to push deeper. A part of Mephiles was still very hesitant to continue, gripped by a fear of hurting Amy, but the impatience behind her kicking legs and nibbling teeth sought to override his doubts. Pouring every ounce of love Mephiles held for Amy into a soul-searing kiss, he mustered his hips to surge forward. In the blink of an eye, half of Mephiles's cock was buried inside of Amy, stretching her insides to absurd, previously unfathomable widths.

Amy's gasps were muffled by Mephiles's sweet lips. Amy gripped Mephiles's quills so forcibly, Mephiles was certain he would have a bald spot from the strength of her pulling fingers. The pain emanating from Mephiles's scalp was easily ignored from the velvety pleasure gripping his cock. Amy was so very, very tight and so warm. Mephiles's cock felt like it would melt from Amy's hot insides quivering and coiling around his manhood, attempting to coax the orgasm out of him as he held his position.

While Mephiles gave Amy time to adjust to his size, she focused primarily on his lips, soothing the pain away by using his talented tongue. Even as the tears descended down Amy's face, joy filled her. Mephiles and Amy were finally connected, more than just foster and sister.

After some time, the soreness faded into a dull ache. Allowing Amy to acclimate to Mephiles's girth and cock, she informed him of her desire for him to continue by gesturing with her legs. Feeling Mephiles grin against Amy's lips, he slowly pulled back, stopping until only his tip was between her warm folds. Using Mephiles's grip on Amy's lovely breasts, he thrust forward, slamming his cock into her with such force it left her gasping into the kiss and giving him the opportunity to slam her tongue into submission with his own.

_"S-so big!"_ Amy thought, hanging onto Mephiles's body for dear life with both hands as he began pummeling her tight pussy.

Amy's tongue wasn't busy being tended to by Mephiles's, it would have been sticking out of her mouth lewdly while her body was assaulted by an onslaught of pleasurable shock waves. Mephiles's powerful thrusts caused Amy's breasts to jiggle and bounce underneath his palms, and her long quills was swaying.

"Man, Amy. You're so tight." Mephiles said groaning, giving Amy barely a second to recover her bearings before his tongue and cock left her a moaning and blushing mess.

"I can barely pull out. Your pussy is holding onto me like a vice grip." Mephiles said.

Much to Amy embarrassment, her release was on the verge of arriving. Mephiles's cock was so long and thick, it dug into Amy's inner walls deliciously, dragging along sensitive flesh with every movement and causing her to see stars.

"Me-Mephiles, I'm-hmpf!" Amy said but was silenced by Mephiles's lips, refusing to allow her a moment's rest.

"Oh, you're getting tighter!" Mephiles said, running his tongue sensually across Amy's lips. "Amy, your the best! I love your pussy!"

"I'm cumming!" Amy thought, her eyes rolled back into her skull as her second orgasm of the night ravaged her body.

Amy came around Mephiles's cock with the force of a thousand suns, moaning into the kiss while his thrusts never ceased. The rapid tightening of Amy's inner walls only seemed to embolden Mephiles's, and he pushed forward excitedly to sink another 2 inches into her gushing and stretched hole.

_"So full. I've never been so full."_ Amy thought, whimpering externally as Mephiles's thrusts increased in speed, prolonging her orgasm and leaving her in a state of perpetual pleasure.

"Me... Me... Me-Mephiles..." Amy said, panting between heated kisses. "Y-you're amazing..."

"So are you, Amy." Mephiles said smiling against Amy's lips. "I'm already about to cum."

"I-I've been c-cumming for the last minute." Amy said, whining cutely. "I can't move my legs!"

Chuckling, Mephiles kissed Amy soundly, burying as much as he could inside of her. With a groan signaling the arrival of Mephiles's own release, he came, filling the reservoir of with his seed. Mephiles stopped his thrusts hurriedly and finally burst from the sheer volume of semen erupting from his tip in Amy's pussy. Mephiles slowly pulled out of Amy as the rest of his release splashed against the silk sheets and her inner thighs.

Mephiles laid next to Amy on the right side as he and Amy panted heavily both they fell asleep.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

"Hmmmm." Amy said, waking up and turned around just to find Mephiles next to her on the right side.

"Pfft" Amy said, laughing a little bit looking at his adorable sleeping face.

"What's so funny?" Mephiles asked in a sweet voice.

"No-Nothing!" Amy said while quickly sitting up. "Owww." Amy's hips are hurting her and she can't stand up.

"Sorry... I went a bit too far last night." Mephiles said.

Amy blushed as she knew what Mephiles was referring to. Amy just sit down with her head down.

Amy suddenly feel herself floating and look up.

Mephiles was lifting Amy up with the sheets around her with both hands.

"M-Mephiles?!" Amy asked in a hoarse voice. "P-Put me down! "

"You can't stand now can you?" Mephiles asked.

"B-But..." Amy said.

"It's fine... just let me pamper you." Mephiles said, smiling.

Amy's heart started beating slightly faster than normal and she found herself gripping into his strong arms with both hands.

...

1 hour later.

Living Room.

Amy's House.

Mephiles and Amy's finished showering and are now getting ready to go back to the mansion.

Amy glanced up towards Mephiles and he looked depressed. "Mephiles? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing... just that after we get back to the mansion it'll be like none of this ever happened." Mephiles said.

Amy couldn't find anything to say so she just patted Mephiles like he always does with her left hand and smiled. Amy walked away to finish packing her baggage.

Silence fell into the room as Mephiles and Amy didn't said anything.

Mephiles was the first one to talk. "Can I at least have one kiss before we go back?" he asked.

Looking at Mephiles's cute sulky face Amy could say nothing other than.

"Sure." Amy said.

Mephiles got closer and pulled Amy into an embrace with both hands and put his lips onto hers. It was kind of different from last night. Last night's kiss was rough and passionate and this one is more delicate. Mephiles and Amy's lips separated first and then their bodies followed.

"Well... let's get going." Mephiles said then picked everything up and walked out of the room and Amy was left there with a guilty feeling.

...

2 hours later.

Central City.

Amy's House.

Mephiles and Amy arrived at the mansion and realized that nobody was home and they sat down in the living room in silence. Mephiles stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Would you also like some tea?" Mephiles asked.

"Yes, please." Amy said.

Mephiles went back into talking to Amy like he did before. The Mephiles that desired Amy's body was no longer there only her 'big brother' was left.

"Actually... I'm kind of tired so I'm going to rest in my room." Amy said.

"Okay." Mephiles said.

Amy went upstairs open the door to her room, closed it, and laid on the bed. Amy immediately fell asleep with a sorrow feeling in her heart.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	6. Chapter 6: Flare

Chapter 6.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Amy's House.

Amy's Room.

Night Time.

Amy finally woke up to see that it was dark outside. Amy reach out for the lamp with her left hand. When Amy turned it on and sat up.

Amy looked on the right side to see a red hedgehog male sitting nearby.

"Kyaaaaa!" Amy said, yelling.

Sitting on the chair across the bed is Flare nodding off.

"Argh... why are you so loud...?" Flare asked.

"Sorry... it's just that you surprised me." Amy said.

"Is it that surprising seeing your husband's face?" Flare asked.

"That's not what I mean." Amy said.

"Then what do you mean?" Flare asked, his voice became sensual.

Flare stood up and walked towards the bed, holding Amy's right arm with his left hand he get so close that their lips could touch.

Amy didn't know where to look so she turned her face to the left side.

"Don't look away." Flare said.

Flare made Amy face him and took her in a passionate kiss as his right hand reached out for her chest while the left one was holding her face still.

Amy tried to fight Flare off but it was no use. In the end, Amy gave in to the pleasure and just kissed Flare back.

"You're so wet already... it's dripping into the sheets." Flare said, whispering into Amy's ears which made her quiver.

Flare slowly laid Amy down and started kissing her whole body.

"Mmmm." Amy said, a moan would escape her lips every time Flare's lips touch her navel.

Noticing how sensitive it is, Flare focuses on licking only there. Flare then reached inside Amy's underwear with his right hand and started fingering her.

Erotic sounds would escaped every time Amy pulled out Flare's right index finger.

"Can you hear those sounds? You're the one making them." Flare asked.

That statement only arouses Amy more and that made her cum.

Amy's body flopped onto the sheets and Flare finally pulled his right index finger out.

"We're not done yet." Flare said.

Amy looked down and she noticed Flare's 'manhood' standing up from his pants. Amy tried touching it with her right hand and it was hard to the point of bursting out.

Flare pulled Amy's legs apart with both hands and opened them. In just one go he pushes in and that hit my g-spot. I let out a loud voice and he chuckled. "It's just the start" These words made me anticipate what would happen next. He was rough but gentle at the same time. I hugged his back and just went along with him.

Amy started to get excited as well, and suddenly moaned loudly when she felt Flare rubbing between her thighs with his strong hands.

Flare and Amy started kisses and moments got it wilder as the moments flew by, and before long Flare gently broke the kiss as they continued to rub each other, which was driving Flare mad.

Flare looked Amy in the eyes and grinned before whispering in her ear, "I don't think we should stay here, Amy." she said before kissing her neck.

Amy blushed lightly and smiled. "I don't either, Flare." she said.

Amy kissed Flare's right cheek and then bit his neck gently making him grunt softly. Flare and Amy both stood up and struggled to make it to the bedroom due to their wandering hands, mouths, and minds. Flare pushed Amy up against the bed at first while they made out, and kept up the assault on each other's worked-up bodies.

Flare started to rub Amy's breasts through her shirt with both hands, which caused her to gasp slightly, as Amy was still rubbing Flare's now rock hard member over his clothes with her right hand. Flare and Amy continued until both of them were at their breaking points.

Amy broke the kiss by gently biting Flare's lower lip and she squeezed his manhood, and grinned, satisfied by the reaction he gave her. Amy grinned, which was an unusual expression for her, but Flare thought her new-found confidence was sexy.

Flare kissed Amy and then pushed her back on the bed gently, while she smiled. He finished unzipping her jacket, kissing her deeply and passionately. Flare pulled Amy out of her shirt with both hands. Flare flashed Amy a grin before taking her bra off with both hnads and he started rubbing her breasts. Amy moaned into Flare's mouth.

"Ohm, Flare that feels good!" Amy said.

Amy started to rub Flare's hardness with even more vigor, while panting. Flare moaned, not caring who heard, and covered Amy's neck with kisses before biting her neck roughly. Flare then started to fondle Amy's hard nipples with both hands.

Amy moaned loudly, the last of her patience snapping.

"Fl-Flare, use your mouth!" Amy said, moaning.

Flare grinned and did as Amy wished and he put her hard right nipple in his mouth and used his hand to play with the left nipple with his right hand. With his left hand, Flare began to rub her wetness through her jean skirt. Flare sucked both of Amy's nipples hard making her practically scream in pleasure. Amy grabbed Flare pulling him towards her face with both hands and kissed him deeply, playing with his tongue wildly. Amy started to unzip Flare's pants with both hands quickly and pulled them down and pulled them completely off and it revealed the big tent in his brown boxers.

Amy blushed and kissed Flare. "Oh, Flare, you look so big." she said.

Amy started to rub Flare with her left hand and slowly making him moan as he unbuttoned her jean skirt. Amy slowly got on top of Flare and started to rub against his manhood. Flare's cock was rock hard and rubbing Amy's womanhood. Amy started grinding against it faster and she and Flare both moaned loudly.

Flare was fondling Amy's breasts and she was moaning.

"Oh my ah, Flare." Amy said.

Flare felt his cock throbbing against Amy and they kept grinding against each other and kissing and feeling each other's body until Amy moaned.

"Flare, I can't take it anymore!" Amy said, begging.

Flare held back a laugh at Amy's impatience, only because he was in the same state and unzipped her pants, she stood up and slowly danced out of them.

Flare smiled widely. "You look so beautiful, Amy! Is this okay?" he asked.

Flare pulled his boxers down with both hands, revealing his rock hard cock.

"Yes, Flare!" Amy said.

Amy moaned and started to stroke Flare's cock slowly with her left hand while he gently played with her nipples. Flare and Amy both moaned and Flare grinned before starting to rub her soaking wet panties slowly with his right hand.

"Oh, Flare I want to taste you!" Amy said.

Flare grinned. "Okay take your panties off and get on top of me with your pussy on my face. I really want to taste you too Amy." hesaid.

Amy got off of Flare's lap and shyly pulled her panties down revealing her wet womanhood. Amy looked at Flare before climbing back on top of him, not facing him. Amy backed her dripping wetness up to Flare's face slowly, wiggling her hips as she did.

Amy grinned while she got closer to Flare's cock. When Amy's face was right above it she licked the tip slowly, Flare moaned when her tongue touched him. Amy grinned and then moaned as well when Flare licked slowly up her thighs and then bit her a few inches from her beautiful pink pussy. Amy licked Flare more before slowly putting her lips around the head of his hard cock.

Flare gently licked Amy's pussy lips up and down. Amy moaned loud, the vibration making him shiver with pleasure, and he kept going faster. Flare's tongue entered Amy several times making her moan loud. Flare grinned while Amy slowly sucked his cock more and more. Flare felt the pleasure go through his whole body and moaned, making her go faster and more furious.

Flare used his right hand to stroke Amy's womanhood while he licked her pussy. Amy moaned and she filled her mouth up with Flare's cock more than she had before, deep throating it. Flare licked Amy's wetness passionately and used his right index finger to be inside her. Flare slowly pumped his right index finger in and out of Amy's wet pussy. Amy screamed in pleasure.

"You're so warm inside." Flare said as kept going in and out with his right index finger.

Amy sucked Flare even harder and he moaned and asked if she's ready.

"Yes Flare, I want your cock inside of me!" Amy said.

"Get off of me then baby." Flare said and spanked Amy's ass gently with his right hand.

Amy climbed off of Flare and gave him a big kiss before lying down on her back. Flare smiled and he got on top of Amy, kissed her deeply and slowly lined the head of his hard cock with her wetness, touching it with his right hand. Amy moaned at the sensation.

"It's going to hurt a little." Flare said.

Amy nodded to go ahead and slowly slid the head inside. Amy screamed out of pain and pleasures, both.

Flare stopped, letting Amy adjust.

Amy moaned. "Ohh, Flare please keep going!" he said.

Flare slowly kept sliding the rest of his 10 inch hard cock inside of Amy inch by inch. Amy screamed in pain at first because she was still sore from Mephiles, but with every inch she started to get used to it and her screams turned into moans. Mephiles finally reached the hilt of himself. Amy moaned as Mephiles kissed her deeply their tongues colliding.

"Oh my god, Amy you're so tight does it hurt at all?" Mephiles asked, looking down at Amy.

Amy smiled. "A little but its okay, it starting to feel really good Flare." she said.

Flare pulled himself out slowly and then pushed back in all the way.

"Ohh baby it feels so amazing to have you in me!" Amy said, screaming.

Flare started to pull himself out and then thrust back in faster this time making Amy moan even louder.

"Ohh Flare go faster please, this feels so good!" Amy said, scratching down Flare's back and spines making him moan.

Flare kissed Amy passionately as he pushed in and out of her. Amy moaned and started to buck her hips with Flare's as they went like that for what seemed like a lifetime, Flare thrusting in and out of her and Amy bucking with him. Flare and Amy were both in complete ecstasy at this point.

Flare and Amy both moaned loudly and she could feel herself about to release so she moaned.

"Flare I'm about to cum, I want you to cum with me baby!" Amy said.

Flare grinned. "You're amazing Amy I'm about to cum too!" he said.

"Let's cum together." Amy said, expectantly.

Flare started to pump harder in and out of Amy. "Oh god I'm cumming, cum with me Amy!" he said.

Amy's body started to shake and tremble as she came like she never had before. Flare could feel Amy's wetness clench around his hard cock. Flare could feel his orgasm coming on so he pushed all the way into Amy and released. Flare's cock jerked as he shot his hot thick load into her wet womanhood.

Amy moaned loud.

"I love you Amy." Flare said, heavily.

"I love you, too, Flare." Amy said, happily.

Flare and Amy fell down on the bed, panting heavily before they fell asleep.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

5 knocks came at Amy's door.

The sound of someone knocking woke Amy up.

"Amy?" a familiar male voice asked.

_"Oh My Gosh! It's Paul's voice!"_ Amy thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 6.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
